Sunshine
by ChairmanMeow12
Summary: Twilight told through a slightly different perspective. Warning: I don't own Twilight. If I did, it would be what follows. Just so you know, I didn't leave out chapter 5. I just forgot to the put the heading. And now I can't figure out where it goes. Also, look out for Thunderstorm, my version of Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is dedicated to my best friend Belinda. John was the first to come up with the concept of Jordan/Belinda = Bella/Edward. Serene joined in and pretty soon we had the whole cast. I took on the project of writing this version of Twilight for your (belated) Christmas present. I hope you enjoy, Belinda!

Chapter 1: First Sight

My mother drove me to the airport. I was wearing my favorite shirt – muddy grey that had been stretched out so the neckline hung to my chest. I was bringing my favorite jacket, the brown corduroy with the clips attached.

In Humboldt County of northwest California, a small town called Arcata exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was to Arcata that I now exiled myself – an action that I took with great horror. I detested Arcata.

Gabe picked me up from the airport and it was a half-hour drive from there to Arcata. I hadn't brought much with me and it fit easily into his cruiser.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he told me once we were en route.

"What kind of car?" I hoped it wasn't _another_ Honda Civic. My mother only bought Civics.

"It's a truck actually, a Chevy." Whew.

"And I kinda already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift," he continued.

Wow. Free. Then I'm cool with it. Since it isn't a Honda Civic.

"That's nice, Dad. I really appreciate it."

"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled.

Once we got home, it only took one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I had the same room since I was born. The only changes Gabe had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. He had now added a computer so I could stay in touch with my mother.

Northcoast Preparatory Academy had a frightening total of one hundred and forty students. There were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. These kids had been bonding since freshman year. I would be the new boy from the big capitalist city.

If I had looked like a boy from the big city, I could work this to my advantage. But I would never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond – athletic – but no. I was short, with mousy hair. Yeah, I play basketball well-enough, but not well enough to attract attention.

By the end of my third class, I was convinced that this was my own personal living hell. And the worst part? Everyone else seemed to think that NPA was paradise, some sort of "community" and "family" experience. What hippies! And the teachers! Most of them seemed alright, but some of them… Like the Spanish teacher Ana. I can't stand her. I've spent one hour with her and I can't stand her. We call our teachers by their first names here.

They don't have a cafeteria. It's the same thing as their gym. Did I mention that the campus is in a Methodist church? I don't believe this crap. A boy in my English class decided to eat lunch with me in the square of dead grass they call the "courtyard." What do I mean, my English class? He's in all my classes except Spanish. You can't get away from people in this school. Luckily I haven't made any enemies. Yet.

It was there, sitting on damp grass in the courtyard, trying to make conversation with this guy, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the courtyard, as far away from where I sat as possible, which wasn't that far considering the size of the school. There were five of them, two boys and three girls. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a lunch packed from home untouched in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.

They didn't look that much alike. I mean, five of them had dark hair, but even their hair wasn't similar. Of the two boys, one was big – much taller than me and stockier, with dark, curly hair. The other was tall, too, but leaner, with dark copper hair. Both looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were the opposites. Not one of them was comparable to even my short height. The tallest was probably 3 inches shorter than me. She had short dark brown hair that flipped from one side to the other as she talked. The next was nearly the same height. She had long dark hair that was a mix of straight hair, waves, and tight curls. The last girl looked different than all the rest, shorter, with stick-straight Asian hair. Maybe that was it, she was Asian? No, there was something about her. She had a surprisingly nice tan for this sunless-area, though not as nice as the ones you saw on albinos in Utah.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them had pale quality to their face, the palest of anyone living in sunless Arcata. They all had dark eyes and dark shadows under those eyes – purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night. The workload at NPA couldn't be that horrible, could it?

But all this is not why I couldn't look away. They had an attractive quality about them that even I, sexy god that I am, envied. The girl with the short hair rose with her lunch – unbitten pomegranate, untouched bread – and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed, until she dumped her tray and glided out of the courtyard, faster than I would have thought possible.

"Who are _they_?" I asked the boy from my English class, whose name I'd forgotten even though the principal had made everyone go around and share their names with me. I hadn't even bothered looking up, or I'd know who that strange group of students was.

As he looked up to see who I meant suddenly she looked over at us, the Asian one. She looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then her dark eyes flickered to mine. She looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my gaze. In that brief flash of a glance, her face held nothing of interest – it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

"That's Belinda and Joshua Cullen, and She'ifa and Nick Hale. The one who left was Raquel Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife Terra." He said this under his breath.

I glanced sideways at the Asian girl, who was now throwing fruit snacks into the air for the auburn-haired boy to catch in his mouth. Her mouth was moving very quickly, her perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt she was speaking quietly to them.

Strange names for some of them. She'ifa, Belinda, Raquel, names grandmothers had, except She'ifa. What was that? But maybe that was "in" here. I finally remembered my neighbor was called Sean, not common, but not as unusual. There was a Sean in my History class back home.

"They are…very nice-looking," I said as one of the underclassmen girls popped up besides me.

"Yes," she agreed with a giggle. "They're all _together_ though – Nick and Raquel? And they _live_ together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked, "They don't look related…"

"They're not. Dr. Cullen is really young. They're all adopted. The Hales are foster children."

"They look old for foster children."

"They are now. Nick and She'ifa are eighteen and sixteen, but they've been since Mrs. Cullen since they were little. She's their aunt or something."

"Have they always lived here?"

"No, they just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

As I examined them, the youngest Cullen, looked up to meet my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in her expression. As I looked away, it seemed to me that her glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Which one is the girl with the black hair?" She still looked frustrated.

"That's Belinda. She's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. She doesn't date. Apparently none of the guys here are good enough for her," Sean sniffed.

After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful – even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch.

Sean and I went to Biology next. Despite the size of the small class, the teacher had a seating plan. Everyone was in pairs. Except Belinda Cullen. When the teacher, Bryan?, sent me to go sit by her, she suddenly went very rigid in her seat. She looked at me and she looked…angry? Hostile? Generally pissed off? When I sat down, she scooted her chair as far away from me as possible, as if I smelled bad. Hey, I took a shower that morning! Just in case, I sniffed a bit, but I couldn't smell anything. Rusty maybe, not a horrible smell.

As soon as we were excused, she jumped up from her chair and hurried out of the room. What the hell? I decided to check in at the office before I left school. Talking to the principal was Belinda, telling her that she had decided that she didn't actually want to take a second year of Biology. This couldn't me about me. Something else must have happened before I entered the classroom. It was impossible that she could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me. Or maybe not. Belinda turned around and looked right at me with piercing, hate-filled eyes.

"Never mind," she told the principal. And she left without another look at me.

"Well, how was your first day, Jordan?" she asked.

"Fine," I lied. Then I rushed outside to my truck and drove home.

Chapter 2: Open Book

Belinda Cullen was not at school at all. All morning I feared lunch, fearing her bizarre glares. When I made it to the courtyard with Sean, trying not to look for her, but failing miserably, I saw that her four siblings were sitting together in their same corner, and she was not there. As I listened to his and Analiese's chatter as I waited for Belinda to show up. I hoped that she would ignore me. She never showed up.

I couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that she was absent because of me. It was rather egocentric, but hell, I couldn't stop thinking about her. When the school day was finally over, I followed my "friends" out to the parking lot. I heard Sean say something about how Belinda never misses school. Why wasn't she at school then?

Then I noticed that the Cullens and Hales were getting into their car. Of course it was the most expensive car in the lot, a shiny new Ford Fusion. Not only were they clearly well-bred, but they had money. Bourgeoisie.

Last night, I realized Gabe didn't cook much beside fried eggs and bacon. I told him that I would be cooking from now on. Seriously, what is it with my parents and a chronic inability to cook? I never even let my mom into the kitchen back in Utah.

After dinner, I decided to read _War and Peace_ – the novel we were currently studying in English – yet again for the fun of it. I liked Russian novels.

"How was school?" Gabe asked as he ate his dinner, "Make any friends?"

"Well, this boy Sean is in most of my classes and there's this girl named Analiese who follows me around a lot. Everyone seems okay," I paused before continuing, "Do you know the Cullen family?"

"Sure, Jack Cullen is a great man."

"They…the kids…are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

Gabe surprised me with the longest speech I've ever heard him make:

"People in Arcata," he muttered, "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could work wherever he wanted, make ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him, lucky his wife wanted to live here. Those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts about all those adopted teenagers, but I haven't had a single problem with any of them. That's more than I can say about some of the children who have lived her since they were born. And they stick together like a family – camping trips every other weekend…Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

"They seemed nice to me. I just notice they stick to themselves."

We finished eating in silence.

The rest of the week was uneventful. By Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, all the students at the school.

Belinda Cullen didn't come back to school.

The next Monday was good. People waved to me when they saw me in the morning and I easily passed my pop quiz on Tolstoy.

"Wow. It's raining!" Analiese cried, running out into the parking lot to spin in the rain. There went my good day. Especially because at NPA people still eat outside when it's raining. There are some covered areas in the courtyard, but it's still cold. I couldn't help but glance at the corner where the Cullens always sat. There were five people there again. They were laughing. Belinda, Josh, and Nick all had their hair completely dripping wet. Raquel and She'ifa were leaning away as Josh tried to shake his soaked hair at them. They were enjoying the rain just like everyone else.

"Belinda Cullen is staring at you," Analiese told me.

"I have to go to Bio," I told her, getting up and escaping the dreary weather.

"Hello," a voice said as Belinda Cullen dropped into the chair beside me, "My name is Belinda. You're Jordan."

"Sure," I muttered.

Unfortunately, Bryan had a lab planned for that class. I watched as she wrote our names on the top of the sheet. She had perfect handwriting.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out, noticing the subtle difference in her face.

"No."

"Oh. I thought there was something different about your eyes."

There was. They were black before, but now they were dark golden brown. I must be crazy.

"Why did you move to Arcata?" she asked.

"Family," I replied, not wanting to go into the details.

"You're unhappy here though?" she asked.

"I guess."

"You made a sacrifice," she persisted.

"I'm such an open book," I muttered.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read."

"You must be a good reader then."

"Usually."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Phenomenon

Damn, the driveway was icy in the morning. And all I could think about was how I needed to get to school so that I could see Belinda Cullen. And that was very, very stupid. I was well aware that my league and her league were spheres that did not touch. I was standing by the back corner of the truck at school, when I heard an odd sound. It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled. Belinda Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring in horror at the black Honda that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the breaks, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot, right towards her. I didn't have time to think of anything but her perfect body being crushed by that car. I did something incredibly stupid. I dove towards her and threw myself in front of the car in a misguided attempt to save her. And I just killed myself. Once I got in the way of the Honda, there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I didn't have time to close my eyes. Two tiny tan hands shot out protectively in front of me and the car shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the small hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the car's body. I recognized the car as Dot's.

"Jordan? Are you alright?" Belinda asked me.

"I'm fine," I rasped and I realized that my arms were around her waist and she was gripping me back.

"I think you hit your head," she told me, placing a finger on my forehead.

"Ow," I mumbled, "How did you do that? You stopped the car."

"No, I didn't, Jordan. You must have hit your head harder than you thought," she told me, looking me in the eye seriously, "Trust me. I only pulled you out of the way."

"No. That's impossible," I protested.

"Believe me, I know that's impossible. Please, Jordan. Trust me."

As I was loaded into the ambulance, I could see the faces of her family, not at all concerned for her safety, but ranging from a bemused Josh, a slightly worried Nick, a distracted Raquel, to a downright furious She'ifa.

I tried to think of a logical solution that could explain what I had just seen – a solution that excluded superhuman strength in a girl who I doubted could pick me up.

"So, Mister Cook," Dr. Cullen asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Does your head hurt? Belinda said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine."

"You were extremely lucky."

"Lucky Belinda pulled me out of the way," I amended with a glance at the girl sitting comfortably in a waiting room chair.

"Oh, well, yes," Jack Cullen agreed suddenly very interested in Dot's paperwork. He was in on it too! The fiends!

"Can I talk to you a minute?" I asked Belinda as I left the hospital.

"Your father is waiting for you," she told me firmly.

"I need to talk to you." Two could play at this dominating game.

"No." Or not.

"You owe me an explanation."

"I saved your life- I don't owe you anything."

"Please."

"You hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about."

"There's nothing wrong with my head!"

"What do you want from me? What do you think happened?"

"We were going to be hit by Dot's car and neither of us pulled the other out of the way. It was going to crush us and it didn't, you stopped it…with your hands. There's a dent in the car!" I knew I sounded crazy.

"You think I lifted a car off you?" she asked, flipping her hair in this adorable Asian way, "No one will believe you."

"I'm not going to tell anybody."

"Then why does it matter?"

"I don't like lying."

"Can you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you."

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" she sighed.

"No."

"I hope you enjoy disappointment."

"Why did you even bother?" I demanded.  
"I don't know," she whispered and left.

My mother's demands that I return to Utah immediately were easier to refuse than I'd thought. I wanted to solve the mystery that Belinda Cullen had presented. And I was a little more than obsessed with the girl herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I should have wanted to leave Arcata.

That was the first night I dreamed about Belinda Cullen.

Chapter 4: Invitations

As I told my story, I wondered why no one else had noticed how Belinda had stopped the Honda until I realized it was that no one else was as aware of her as I always was. No one else watched her the way I did. How pitiful.

She was avoiding me. The Cullens and Hales sat in the same spot at lunch, not eating, talking only among themselves. None of them, especially Belinda, glancing my way anymore. She ignored me during Bio. She wished she hadn't pulled me from the path of Dot's car – there was no other conclusion I could come to.

Then Analiese asked me to a rave that was happening near the school the next weekend while I was walking behind Belinda to Biology.

"I wasn't planning on going," I told her bluntly.

"You already asked someone else?" she asked, glancing towards the table where the Cullens were sitting.

"I'm not going at all. I'm going to Eureka that day. I hope you have fun though," I told her firmly.

During Bio, Belinda watched me carefully, completing ignoring Bryan as he lectured.

"Belinda?" Bryan asked, requiring an answer for a question I hadn't heard.

"The Krebs Cycle," she answered promptly, before turning back to me.

"Jordan," she whispered.

"Are you talking to me again now?" I asked bitterly.

"It's better this way," she explained, "If we're not friends. Trust me."

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier. You could have saved yourself the regret."

"Regret?"

"For not letting Dot squish me in her car."

"You think I regret saving your life?" she asked, in disbelief.  
"I know you do."

"You don't know anything."

I left the class as soon as I could.

I was stuck in the parking lot behind that stupid shiny red Ford Fusion as all of the stupid Cullens slid into it. My foot itched toward the gas pedal…one little bump wouldn't hurt any of them, just that glossy red paint job. But then they were all in, and Belinda was speeding away. What did she mean when she had said it was better if we weren't friends? She must know how interested I am in her and must no want to lead me on so we couldn't even be friends because she had no interest in me whatsoever.

I told Gabe I was going to Eureka to pick up some ingredients that the local grocery stores didn't have. He seemed worried I was going to get lost. My hometown is not a small town and Eureka is a small town.

The next morning I parked as far away as possible from the silver Volvo; I didn't want to tempt myself. I dropped my keys into a puddle, and suddenly Belinda Cullen was there, leaning on my Ford Ranger as I straightened up.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me."

"What?"

"Do you want a ride to Eureka?"

"With who?" I asked, mystified.

"Myself, obviously," she replied as if I was stupid.

"Why?"

"I was planning to go… and your truck doesn't get very good mileage."

"I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't, not that I didn't want to be. It would be more prudent for you not to be my friend. But I'm tired of staying away from you, Jordan. Will you go with me to Eureka?"

I nodded.

"You really should stay away from me," she warned.

At lunch, Belinda did not sit with the rest of her siblings. She motioned for me to join her. The look Sean gave me as I got up was one of utter shock and Analiese looked definitely jealous.

"Maybe she needs help with her Biology homework."

"Why don't you sit with me today?" she asked, smiling. I sat down, but she seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"I think your friends are angry at me for stealing you," she pointed out.

"They'll survive. What brought all this on?"

"I told you – I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up."

"Giving up?"

"Yes, giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may."

"You lost me again."

"I always say too much when I'm talking to you – that's one of the problems."

"I don't understand any of it."

"I'm counting on that."

"I'm trying to figure out what you are."

"What are your theories?" she asked, her jaw tightening.

I didn't want to admit that I had been deciding between a ninja and Kim Possible on steroids. There was no way I was going to own up to that.

"Too embarrassing."

"That's really frustrating, you know," she complained.

"No, I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all – just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean… now, why would that be frustrating?"

She grimaced.

"Or better, say that person did a wide range of bizarre things – from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next, and she never explained any of that, either, even after he promised. That, also, would be very non-frustrating."

"Your girlfriend doesn't like me much," she commented, glancing at Analiese.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I'm sure you're wrong."

"I'm good at reading people."

"But not me."

"Not you, I wonder why that is."

I drank some of my Arizona iced tea.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No. You?"

"No, I'm not hungry," she replied with a smirk, like she was enjoying some private joke.

"Warn me next time you're going to ignore me for my own good."

"Fine. Tell me one theory."

"No!"

"Just one theory – I won't laugh."

"Yes you will."

"Please."

"A ninja. Or maybe bitten by a radioactive spider."

"Ninja? Spiderwoman? That's not very creative."

"Am I right?"

"No. And kryptonite doesn't bother me either."

"You're laughing. And I'm going to figure it out eventually."

"I wish you wouldn't try. What if I'm not the heroine? What if I'm the evil witch?"

"Oh. I see."

"Do you?"

"We should get to class," I told her.

"I'm not going. But have fun."

"You never ditch class."

"Sometimes it's healthy."

"I'm going to find the first aid kit," my history teacher Andrew told Nila, "Stay there."

"I can get it," I offered, eager to get out of the room with the blood. I don't mind my own blood, but other people's…

Halfway down the hall I slumped into a seat.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked, joining me.

"Nila cut her finger on scissors," I mumbled.

"Are you going to pass out?" Belinda asked before Analiese rushed up to me.

"Oh my God! You look horrible!" she shrieked, "I'll go find someone."

"I'm taking care of him," Belinda told her sharply, "I'll help him to the office."

"But…"

"You should be in class," Belinda snapped, glaring at the younger girl. Once she was gone, she turned to me, "She loathes me."

"You don't know that."

"I could see her face. I know. I'll get you a cold compress."

"Analiese invited me to a party at the Beach, you coming?" I asked casually.

"Where exactly?"

"Big Lagoon?"

"I wasn't invited."

Belinda helped me towards the parking lot and I headed towards my truck. She caught ahold of me.

"I'm not letting you drive," she told me, "Not in your condition."

"What about my truck?"

"I'll have Nick drop it off after school." She towed me towards her car.

"I could have driven myself," I told her, getting in the car, "This is unnecessary."

"How old are you?" she asked suddenly.

"Seventeen."

"You don't seem it."

"I act older than my age. You don't seem like a junior in high school either."

She changed the subject.

"Do you feel more free when you live with your mother or father?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, would they both allow you to date whoever makes you happy?"

"I mean…no one too scary?"

"Define scary."

"Multiple facial piercings and extensive tattoos and carrying a katana?"

"That's one definition. Could I be scary?"

"No. I mean, maybe. If you wanted to."

"Are you frightened of me now?"

"No. Tell me about your family."

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you remember your parents?"

"No. Jack and Terra have been my parents for a long time now."

"You're lucky. And your brother and sister?"

"My brother and sister and Nick and She'ifa are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me."

"You have to go?"

"Yes. Have fun at the beach."

"You're not going to be at school tomorrow?"

"Josh and I are starting the weekend early."

"What re you going to do?"

"Hiking. Do something for me, Jordan? Don't have any accidents this weekend."

"I'll see what I can do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6: Scary Stories

I waited to hear my truck being dropped off, but when I looked out my window it was already there. I wasn't looking forward to Friday. The worst part was that, even though I knew she wasn't going to be there, I still hoped. I couldn't help but look at the corner where She'ifa, Raquel, and Nick sat talking. And I couldn't stop the gloom that engulfed me as I realized I didn't know how long I would have to wait before I saw her again.

"Dad, do you know a place called Happy Camp or something like that?" I asked casually.

"Yeah – why?"

"Some kids were talking about camping there."

"It's not a good place for camping. Too many bears."

"Oh, maybe I got the name wrong."

The trip to the beach was pleasant enough. The weather had cleared up. I'd gone to the reservation beaches a lot when I was younger, but it was still breathtaking. Soon more people had gathered around our campfire, kids from the reservation.

"I'm Therese Black," one girl introduced herself, "You're Bella Swan. You bought my dad's truck."

"Oh. I should probably remember you," I answered, shaking her hand.

"I'm the youngest of the family. How do you like the truck?"

"I love it. It runs great."

"A shame Belinda didn't come," Analiese remarked to me, "Didn't you invite her?"

"Belinda Cullen?" Therese asked.

"The Cullens don't come here," one of her friends added. His tone had implied something more – that they weren't aloud; they were prohibited. His manner left a strange impression on me, and I tried to ignore it without success.

"So, who was your friend?" I asked as we walked down the beach. I'd gotten her to walk with me by looking at her under my lashes, something Belinda does. I have long lashes so maybe it worked.

"That's Ethan – he's seventeen," she answered.

"What was he saying about the doctor's family?" I asked innocently.

"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation."

"Why not?"

"Do you like scary stories?"

"Sure."

"Do you know any old stories, local tales?" she began.

"Not really."

"Well, supposedly we're descended from wolves – and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are stories about the _cold ones_."

"Cole ones?"

"They're the natural enemies of the wolves, not wolves really, but werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one. The cold ones are traditionally our enemies, but this pack came to us and claimed to be different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did and supposedly weren't dangerous to the tribe. So we made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our land, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."

"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?"

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

"Civilized?"

"They claimed they didn't hunt humans."

"So what does this have to do with the Cullens? Are they like those cold ones?"

"They're the same ones," she told me, pleased with her story, "There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same."

"But what are they? What are the cold ones?"

"Blood drinkers, your people would call them vampires."

Chapter Seven: Nightmare

I told Gabe I had homework. He didn't care, he was watching some tennis match. I don't get it. I'm more of a basketball guy, but luckily so is Gabe. I mean, I have my opinions about baseball (the Cardinals' uniforms make them the best) but basketball is pretty much my favorite sport.

I pulled up Google Chrome and typed one word into the search engine: vampire. I found a promising site: Vampires A-Z.

_Throughout the vast shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is no figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both. – Rev. Montague Summers_

_If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of the vampires. Nothing is lacking: official reports, affidavits of well-known people, of surgeons, of priests, of magistrates; the judicial proof is most complete. And with all that, who is there who believes in vampires? – Rousseau_

The rest of the site was an alphabetical listing of all the different myths of vampires held throughout the world. I read carefully the descriptions, looking for anything that sounded familiar, let alone plausible. Only three entries really caught my attention: the Romanian _Varacolaci_, a powerful undead being who could appear as a beautiful, pale-skinned human, the Slovak _Nelapsi_, a creature so strong and fast it could massacre an entire village in the single hour after midnight, and one other, the _Stregoni benefici,_ an Italian vampire said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires.

Speed, strength, beauty, pale skin, eyes that shift color, blood dinkers, enemies of the werewolf, cold-skinned, and immortal. But, vampires couldn't come out in the daytime, the sun would burnt them to a cinder. Frustrated, I shoved my laptop back into the weird bag I keep it in.

It was silly and morbid to entertain such ridiculous notions. But what, then? I asked myself. There was no rational explanation for how I was alive at this moment. I relisted all the things I'd observed and small things that registered slowly – how they never seemed to eat, the disturbing grace with which they moved. And the way _she_ sometimes spoke, with unfamiliar cadences and phrases that better fit the style of a turn-of-the-century novel than that of a twenty-first-century classroom. She had skipped class the day Nila had cut her finger. But how would she have known that Nila was going to cut her finger? Was she psychic? She hadn't said no to the trip to the beach until she heard where we were going.

Could the Cullens be vampires? Maybe. If Belinda was a vampire, then what should I do? Involving someone else was definitely out. I couldn't even believe myself; anyone I told would have me committed. I had two options: take her advice and stay away from her. I was gripped in a sudden agony of despair as I considered that alternative. But she hadn't hurt me so far, so maybe I shouldn't do anything differently

I could do nothing about my frightening secret. Because when I thought of her, of her voice, her hypnotic eyes, the magnetic force of her personality, I wanted nothing more than to be with her right now.

This decision was ridiculously easy to live with. Dangerously easy.

I decided to kill an hour of my weekend with non-school-related reading. I had a small collection of books that came with me to Forks, the shabbiest volume being my copy of Moby Dick. I decided to go with Sean to Eureka. My excitement increased exponentially as we actually drove out of the town limits.

Chapter Eight: Eureka

Sean took some convincing that he really didn't want to come with me to the bookstore, but once I was alone I realized I didn't know how to get to the bookstore. I wandered around until I saw that it was getting dark. A group of four men were approaching me.

"Hey there!" one of them called as they passed.

"Hey," I mumbled, a knee-jerk reaction. Then I quickly looked away and walked faster toward the corner. I could hear them laughing behind me. As it continued to darken, I realized that two of the men from the group were following behind me. I turned down an alley only to realize that the other two men were in front of me. Damn, I'd been herded in.

"Stay away from me," I told them as they approached, "I don't have anything worth stealing."

"Stealing? That's not what we want, sugar."

What the hell? This was not a prison movie. Guys do not rape guys in real life! Especially not me!

Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stocky one, forcing him to jump back toward the sidewalk. I dove into the road – _this_ car was going to stop, or have to hit me. But the red car unexpectedly fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door open just a few feet from me.

"Get in," a furious voice told me.

I obeyed Belinda's orders as she put the car in reverse and drove away.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, noticing that her expression was murderously angry.

"No," she replied curtly, her tone livid.

"Jordan?" she asked after a while, her voice tight, controlled.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Distract me, please."

"What?"

"Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down."

"What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper. But it _wouldn't_ be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those…at least that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

"Oh."

She stopped the car outside of the diner I was supposed to meet Sean at.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to dinner," she explained, pulling me out of the car.

"Where have you been?" Sean asked when he saw us.

"I got lost and then I ran into Belinda."

"Can we join you?" she asked.

"Um, I already ate," Sean admitted.

"I'll take Jordan home, Sean," Belinda told him, "Goodnight."

She led me into the restaurant. She didn't say anything until after my food had been brought out.

"Usually you're in a better mood when your ayes are so light," I commented, trying to distract her from whatever thought had left her frowning and somber.

"What?"

"You're always crabbier when your eyes are black – I expect it then," I went on. "I have a theory about that."

"More theories? I hope you were more creative this time… or are you still stealing from television and movies?"

'Well, no, I didn't get it from a movie exactly, but I didn't come up with it on my own, either."

"And?"

"I'll tell you about it in the car if…"

"There are conditions?" she asked.

"I do have a few questions of course."

"Go ahead."

"Why were you in Eureka?"

"Next."

"But that's the easy one."

"Next."

"Okay then. Let's say, hypothetically of course, that…someone…could know what people are thinking, read minds, you snow – with a few exceptions."

"Just _one_ exception," she corrected, "hypothetically."

"How does that work? What are the limitations? How would…that someone….find someone else at exactly the right time? How would he know if she was in trouble?"

"Hypothetically?"

"Sure."

"If she'd been paying attention, the timing wouldn't have needed to be quite so exact. Only you could get into trouble in a town this small. You would have devastated their crime rate statistics for a decade, you know."

"This was hypothetical," I reminded her frostily.

"Yes, we were."

"How did you know?" I asked, and when she didn't answer, added, "You can trust me you know."

"I don't know if I have a choice anymore. I was wrong – you're much more observant than I gave you credit for."

"I thought you were always right."

"I used to be. I was wrong about you on one other thing too. You're not a magnet for accidents, that's not broad enough. You're a magnet for trouble. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will invariably find you."

"And you put yourself into that category?" I guessed.

"Unequivocally," she told me. "I followed you to Eureka. I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it's much more troublesome than I would have believed. But that's probably just because it's you."

"Do you ever think that maybe my number was up the first time, with the van, and that you've been interfering with fate?" I speculated.

"That wasn't the first time. Your number was up the first time I met you."

"You eat, I'll talk," she promised, gesturing to my food, "I was keeping tabs on Jessica, not carefully and at first I didn't notice when you took off on your own. Then, when I realized you weren't with her anymore, I went looking for you at the bookstore I saw in her head. So I was just waiting for you, randomly searching through the thoughts of people on the street – to see if anyone had notice you so I would know where you were. I had no reason to be worried, but I was strangely anxious. So I started to drive around in circles. I was about to get out and follow you on foot when I heard what they were thinking."

"Then what?"

"You can't imagine how hard it was for me to simply take you away from and leave them…alive."

"Now it's your turn," she told me as she started up the engine to her car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Nine: Theory

"Can I ask just one more?" I pleaded as Belinda accelerated much too quickly down the street. She didn't seem to be paying any attention to the road.

She sighed.

"One," she agreed. Her lips pressed together in a cautious line.

"Well…you said you knew I hadn't gone into the bookstore, and that I had gone south. I was just wondering how you knew that."

She looked away deliberating.

"I thought were past all the evasiveness," I grumbled.

She almost smiled.

"Fine, then. I followed your scent." She looked at the road, giving me time to compose my face. I couldn't think of an acceptable response to that, but I filed it carefully away for future study. I tried to refocus. I wasn't ready to let her be finished, now that she was finally explaining things.

"And then you didn't answer one of my first questions…"

She looked at me with disapproval. "Which one?"

"How does it work – the mind-reading thing?" Can you hear anybody's mind, anywhere? How do you do it?" Can the rest of your family…?" I felt silly asking for clarification on make-believe.

"That's more than one," she pointed out. I simply looked at her, waiting.

"Not, it's just me. And I can't here anyone, anywhere. I have to be fairly close. The more familiar someone's…'voice' is, the father away I can hear them. But still, no more than a few miles." She paused thoughtfully. "It's like being in a huge hall filled with people, everyone talking at once. It's just a hum – a buzzing of voices in the background. Until I focus on one voice, and then what they're thinking is clear. Most of the time I tune it all out. It's easier to seem…normal…when I'm not accidentally answering someone's thoughts rather than their words."

"Why do you think you can't hear me?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me, her eyes enigmatic.

"I don't know," she murmured. "The only guess I have is that maybe your mind doesn't work the same way the rest of theirs do. Like your thoughts are on the AM frequency and I'm only getting FM."

"My mind doesn't work right? I'm a freak?"

"I hear voices in my mind and you're worried that _you're_ the freak," she laughed, "Don't worry, it's just a theory….which brings us back to you."

I sighed. How to begin?

"Aren't we past all the evasion now?" she reminded me softly.

I looked away from her face, trying to find words. I happened to notice the speedometer.

"Damn son! Hell naw!" I shouted. "Slow down!"

"What's wrong?" She was startled. But the car didn't decelerate.

"You're going a hundred miles an hour!"

"Relax, Jordan." She shook her head, still not slowing.

"Are you trying to kill us?" I demanded.

"We're not going to crash."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I always drive like this." She turned to smile at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road!"

"I've never been in an accident, Jordan – I've never even gotten a ticket." She grinned and tapped her forehead. "Built-in radar detector."

"Very funny. Gabe's a cop, remember? Besides, if you turn us into a Ford pretzel around a tree trunk, you can probably just walk away."

"Probably," she agreed, "But you can't." She sighed and I watched as the needle gradually drifted toward eighty. "Happy?"

"Not really."

"I hate driving slow," she muttered.

"This is slow?"

"You should see Jean Bazemore drive. Enough commentary on my driving," she snapped. "I'm still waiting for your latest theory. I won't laugh."

"I'm more afraid that you'll be angry with me."

"Is it that bad?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Go on," she urged, "What got you started – a book? A movie?"

"No, I was talking to an old family friend – Therese Black. Her dad and Gabe have been friends since I was a baby. Her dad is one of the tribal elders." I watched her carefully. Her confused expression froze in place. "She told me some scary stories about…vampires." I noticed her knuckles tighten convulsively on the wheel.

"And you immediately thought of me?"

"No…She mentioned your family."

"What did you do then?"

"I did some research on the Internet."

"And did that convince you?" Her voice sounded barely interested. But her hands were clamped hard on the steering wheel.

"No. Nothing fit. Most of it was kind of silly. And then…" I stopped.

"What?"

"I decided it didn't matter."

"Didn't _matter_?" Her tone made me look up.

"No," I said softly. "It doesn't matter to me what you are."

"You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not _human!"_

"No. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No. I'd rather know what you're thinking – even if what you're thinking is insane."

"So I'm wrong again?"

"That's not I was referring to."

"So I'm right?"

"Does it _matter_?"

"No, but I'm curious."

"What about?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she answered promptly, "On November 27th."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while," she admitted at last.

"Ok. Don't laugh – but how can you come out during the daytime?"

She laughed anyway. "Myth."

"Burned by the sun?"

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth." She hesitated for a moment, and a peculiar tone entered her voice. "I can't sleep."

"At all?"

"Never," she replied, her voice nearly inaudible. She looked at me and her dark eyes caught mine. "You haven't asked me the most important question yet."

"Which one is that?"

"You aren't concerned about my diet?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh," I murmured. "That."

"Yes, that. Don't you want to know if I drink blood?"

"Therese said something about that."

"What did she say?"

"She said you didn't…hunt…people. She said your family wasn't supposed to be dangerous because you only hunted animals."

"She said we weren't dangerous?" she asked skeptically.

"No, she said you weren't _supposed_ to be dangerous. But they didn't want you on their land, just in case." She didn't answer. "Was she right? About not hunting people?"

"The Yurok have a long memory," she whispered, "Don't let that make you complacent, though. They're right to keep their distance from us. We are still dangerous."

"I don't understand."

"We try," she explained slowly. "We're usually very good at what we do. Sometimes we make mistakes. Me, for example, allowing myself to be alone with you."

"This is a mistake?" And here I thought this was such a good first date…Long car ride, it would only be better if she'd let me give her a back rub.

"A very dangerous one."

"Tell me more," I asked desperate to hear her voice again.

"What more do you want to know?"

"Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people," I suggested.

"I don't _want _to be a monster."

"But animals aren't enough?"

"I can't be sure, of course, but I'd compare it to living on tofu and soy milk, we call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn't completely satiate the thirst. But it keeps us strong enough to resist. Most of the time. Sometimes it's more difficult than others."

"Is it very difficult for you now?" I asked.

"Yes."

I didn't answer, I just listened to the sound of her voice, committing it to memory.

"Were you hunting this weekend, with Josh?" I asked.

"Yes. I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary. It's a bit easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty."

"Why didn't you want to leave?"

"It makes me…anxious…to be away from you. I was distracted all weekend, worrying about you. I'm surprised you made it through with only those scratches."

"What?"

"Your hands."

"I fell."

"I figured. It could have been worse and that possibility tormented me the entire time. It was a very long three days. I really got on Josh's nerves."

"Didn't you just get back today?"

"No, Sunday."

"Then why weren't you in school?" I demanded, angry as I thought of how much disappointment I had suffered because of her absence.

"Well, the sun doesn't hurt me, but I can't go out in the sunlight – at least, not where anyone can see."

"Why?"

"I'll show you sometime," she promised.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I demanded.

"Yes – I have a paper due, too. I never turn assignments in late." She smiled. "I'll save you a seat at lunch."

"Do you _promise_ to be there tomorrow?"

"I promise."

"Promise me something," she asked as we pulled up to Gabe's house, "Don't go into the woods alone."

"Why?"

"I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there. Let's leave it at that."

I walked up the stairs to my room in a daze, ignored Gabe's greeting. My mind still swirled dizzily, full of images I couldn't understand, and some I fought to repress. Nothing seemed clear at first, but as I fell gradually closer to unconsciousness, a few certainties became evident.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Belinda was a vampire. Second, there was a part of her – and I didn't know how potent that part might be – that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

Chapter Ten: Interrogations

Bitch no, I was late again…Gabe had already gone to work. It was usually foggy outside; the air was almost smoky with it. The mist was ice cold here it clung to the exposed skin on my face and neck. It was such a thick fog that I was a few feet down the driveway before I realized there was a car in it: a red car. My heart thudded, stuttered, and then picked up again in double time.

I didn't see where she came from, but suddenly he was there, pulling the door open for me.

"Do you want a ride today?" she offered, holding the door for me. I got in and then, sooner than should be possible, she was sitting next to me, starting the car. "No twenty questions, today?"

"Do they bother you?"

"No. Where's the rest of your family?" I asked – more than glad to be alone with her, but remembering that her car was usually full.

"They took She'ifa's car." She shrugged as she parked next to a glossy red convertible with the top up, "Ostentatious, isn't it?"

"Um, wow." I breathed, "If she has _that_, why does she ride with you?"

"Like I said, it's ostentatious. We _try_ to blend in."

"You don't succeed." I laughed as we got out of the car. I wasn't late anymore; her lunatic driving had gotten me to school in plenty of time. "So why did She'ifa drive today if it's more conspicuous?"

"She doesn't drive. Nick does. It's her car, but she doesn't have her license. She's only twelve."

"Really?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"No. But tell her that she is, it really pisses her off. Anyways, haven't you noticed? I'm breaking _all_ the rules now." She met me at the front of the car, staying very close to my side as we walked onto campus. I wanted to close that distance, but I was afraid she wouldn't like me to.

"Why do you have cars like that at all if you're looking for privacy?"

"An indulgence. We all like to drive fast. We bought a Tesla for Terra last year."

"Figures."

"Analiese is waiting to ambush you," she warned.

"What does she want to know?" I demanded.

"That's not fair." She shook her head, grinning impishly.

"No, you not sharing is not fair."

"She wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me."

"What do I say?"

"Yes to the first, if you don't mind, it's easier than any other explanation."

"I don't mind."

"And for the second, I'll be listening myself for that answer," she told me leaving me in wait of an interrogation.

"Wow. Belinda Cullen?" Analiese prompted, "Are you going on another date?"

"I know. Wow. I mean, she offered to drive me to Eureka Saturday. Does that count?"

"Yes."

"Have you kissed her?"

"No!"

"What did you talk about?"

"I don't know. Lot's of stuff. About an English essay a little." A very, very little. I think she mentioned it in passing.

"So you like her?"

"Yes."

"I mean, do you _really_ like her?"

"Yes."

"How _much_ do you like her?"

"Too much. More than she likes me."

Belinda dropped into the seat beside me in our first class. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. She stayed with me in every class until I had to go to Spanish. She had tested out. During lunch she and I sat alone in our own little corner of the courtyard. She took out her lunch bag and handed half of its contents to me.

"Why do you pack a lunch?"

"To seem normal," she answered, "Don't you like sandwiches? It's pepperoni, cheese, and ketchup."

"What would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"

She grimaced, but opened her bag of fruit snacks. She tossed one in her mouth, chewed, then swallowed.

"If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you? Or cat food?"

"I did once…on a dare. It wasn't so bad."

"I'm not surprised." She paused. "Something you said to Analiese…well, it bothers me."

"I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. You know what they say about eavesdroppers."

"I told you I'd be listening."

"And?"

"Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?"

I didn't reply.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you're going to answer, or yes, you really think that?"

"Yes, I really think that."

"You're wrong. Why would you think that?"

"Because…you're always trying to say goodbye when you're saying something else."

"Don't you see? That's what proves me right. I care the most because if I can do it, if leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe."

"And you don't think I would do the same?"

"You'd never have to make the choice." I didn't answer. "Do you really need to go to Eureka Saturday or can we do something else?"

"I'm open to alternatives, but I get to drive."

"Why?"

"I told Gabe I'm driving and I can't leave my truck at home. And because you're driving frightens me."

"You haven't seen me try to parallel park yet," she laughed, "Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving."

"Where are we going?"

"The weather will be nice. So we can stay out of the public eye together."

"And you'll show me what you mean about the sun?"

"Yes. You should tell Gabe you'll be with me."

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"To give me some small incentive to bring you back."

"I think I'll take my chances."

I glanced around us, making sure no one else could hear. I caught the eyes of her sister, Raquel, staring at me. The others were looking at Belinda. I looked away.

"Why do you go hunting where there are bears? Gabe said it wasn't a good place to hike, because of the bears."

Belinda looked at me as if I was missing something very obvious.

"Bears?" I gasped, "It's not bear season."

"The laws only cover hunting with weapons."

"Bears?"

"Grizzly is Josh's favorite."

"Hmmm." I took a sip of my Dr. Pepper. "What's your favorite?"

"Mountain lion."

"Ah."

"Of course, we have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predators. There's always plenty of deer and elk near by, and they'll do, but where's the fun in that?"

"Where in deed."

"Early spring is Josh's favorite bear season – they're just coming out of hibernation, so they're more irritable."

"Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear."

"Tell me what you're really thinking, please."

"I can't imagine it. How do you hunt a bear without weapons?"

"Oh we have weapons. Just not the kind they consider when writing hunting laws. If you've ever seen a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize Josh hunting."

I couldn't stop the shiver from flashing down my spine. I peeked across the courtyard toward Josh, easily one of the largest guys at the school, grateful that he wasn't looking my way. The muscles and bulk on his arms and torso were somehow even more menacing now. Belinda followed my gaze and laughed.

"Are you like a bear too?"

"More like the lion, or so they tell me. Perhaps our preferences are indicative."

"Perhaps. Is that something I might get to see?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Too scary?"

"If that were it, I would take you out tonight. You need a healthy dose of fear."

"Then why?"

"Later. We're going to be late." She jumped up. I glanced around but where she had sat was empty. I caught a glimpse of her dark hair halfway down the hall.

"Later, then," I agreed. I wouldn't forget.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter Eleven: Complications

"So you and Belinda Cullen?" Sean asked, "She looks at you like you're something to eat."

I tried not to laugh. Really. As I headed out to the parking lot, I realized that I didn't have a car. Would Belinda be waiting, or should I meet her at her car? What if her family was there. I I felt a wave of real terror. Did they know that I knew? Was I supposed to know that they knew that I knew, or not? We walked towards her car in silence, but we had to stop a few steps away – a crowd of people, all boys, were surrounding it. No, not the Ford, they were actually circled around She'ifa's red convertible, unmistakable lust in their eyes. None of them even looked up as Belinda slid between them to open her door.

"Ostentatious," she muttered.

"What kind of car is that?" I asked.

"A fancy BMW," she answered, "I'll be at your house bright and early Saturday morning."

"You can't leave your car there."

"I wasn't intending to bring my car."

"How-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there, no car."

"Is it later yet?" I asked.

"I suppose it is later. And you still want to know why you can't see me hunt?"

"Yes. Would it be bad if I were there?"

"Extremely."

"Because….?"

"When we hunt, we give ourselves over to our senses…govern less with our mines. Especially our sense of smell. If you were anywhere near me when I lost control that way…"

The next morning, I only had to wait a few seconds before Gabe left before I peeked out the window to see a shiny red Ford in the driveway. I bounded down the stairs and out the front door, wondering how long this bizarre routine would continue. I never wanted it to end.

"Good morning. You look tired," she told me.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I."

"I probably slept more than you. What did you do last night?"

"No, it's my turn to ask questions."

"Oh, what do you want to know?" My forehead creased.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Changes."

"What's your favorite color today?"

"Chocolate brown."

"Brown?" she looked at me skeptically.

"I like brown."

It continued like that for the rest of the day. While she walked me to English, when she met me after Spanish, all through the lunch hour, she questioned me relentlessly about every insignificant detail of my existence. Movies I'd liked and hated, who I played video games with online, and books – endlessly books. Luckily, everyone at NPA had been forced to read War and Peace and we were reading Anna Karenina. Still, I learned, to my eternal pain, that she didn't know what the USSR was. Or who Gorbachev was, or Stalin! She thought Stalin was German!

I couldn't remember the last time I'd talked so much. I was sure I must be boring her, but she never stopped listening or asking questions.

During Biology, Bryan turned the lights off so we could watch a movie. She immediately scooted her chair away from me, but it didn't help. There was still the same desire to touch her cold skin. After the class, she started her interrogation again. She wanted to know what I missed about home, insisting on descriptions of things she wasn't familiar with. We sat in her Ford in front of my house until I glanced outside.

"Gabe's going to be home soon!"

"It's twilight," Belinda murmured, looking outside. I watched her until she realized it, "It's the easiest time for us. But also, the saddest, in a way…the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think? Gabe will be home in a few minutes. I'd better go unless you want to tell him that you'll be with me Saturday?"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Chapter Twelve: Balancing

I slept better that night, too tired to dream again.

She was waiting in her shiny car, windows down, engine off. I didn't hesitate to climb into the passenger's side, the sooner to see her face. She smiled at me. I couldn't imagine an angel being more beautiful. There was nothing about her that could be improved upon. Except maybe her knowledge of Russia.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine. How was your night?"

"Pleasant." Her smile was amused; I felt like I was missing an inside joke.

She asked me about my dating history during lunch. Which was awkward. I'd only dated a handful of girls over the span of a couple of years.

"You've never met anyone you wanted?" she asked.

"Not in Utah."

Her lips pressed together into a hard line.

"Damn it, I should have let you drive yourself today."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving with She'ifa and Raquel after lunch."

"Oh. I don't mind walking."

"We'll get your truck and leave it for you."

"I don't have my key with me."

"Your truck will be here, and the key will be in the ignition."

"Fine." I was pretty sure the key was in the pocket of a pair of jeans I wore last week under a pile of laundry in my room. Even if she broke into my house, which I doubted she or She'ifa could, she'd never find it.

"So where are you going?" I asked as casually as I could manage.

"Hunting. If I'm going to be alone with you tomorrow, I'm going to take whatever precautions I can."

"Why are you going with She'ifa?" I asked sulkily, then added, "And Raquel."

"Raquel is the most…supportive."

I peeked behind me at the table where her family sat staring off in different directions. When I looked, Nick glanced at me, his eyes troubled.

"They don't like me," I guessed.

"That's not it," she disagreed, "they don't understand why I can't leave you alone."

I looked away from her and back at his family. Suddenly, She'ifa turned to look at me. No, not to look – to glare, with dark cold eyes. I wanted to look away, but her glare held me until Belinda broke off mid-sentence and made an angry hissing noise. She'ifa turned her head, and I was relieved to be free.

"I'm sorry about that. She's just worried. You see…it's dangerous more than just me if, after spending so much time with you publicly…"

"If?"

"If this ends…badly."

Suddenly Raquel was behind him.

"Raquel, Jordan – Jordan, Raquel," she introduced us.

"Hello, Jordan. It's nice to finally meet you. Are you ready?" she asked Belinda.

"Almost. I'll meet you at the car. Is She'ifa not coming?"

"I don't think so."

She left without another word; her walk was so fluid.

"Should I say have fun? Or is that entirely wrong?" I asked.

"No, it works as well as anything."

"Have fun, then."

"I'll try."

At the end of the day, I walked into the parking lot, surprised to see my truck waiting for me. I didn't know how she did it. Written in her perfect handwriting on a piece of paper were two words.

Be safe.

I woke early the next morning, having slept soundly and dreamlessly. She was waiting outside, but her Ford was nowhere to be seen. She glanced towards the door, but I shook my head.

"If you want to come in, you have to warn me," I told her.

"Why? What are you going to do? It can't be that messy."

"No, but I have to hide all the photos."

We climbed into my truck. I followed her directions through town.

"Were you planning on leaving Arcata by nightfall?" she asked.

"Have some respect – this car is old enough to be your car's grandfather."

"Now drive until the pavement ends," she instructed after we'd turned onto a back road.

"What's there?"

"A trail."

"We're hiking?"  
"Yes. Only about five miles."

"Okay." I tried to sound chipper, but this was not my idea of a romantic date. I would rather be watching a movie on my couch.

"It's a place I like to go when the weather is nice."

"Gabe said it would be nice."

"Did you tell him?"

"No."

"But Sean knows we're going somewhere right?"

"No, I told him I canceled."

"So no one knows we're here?"

"Other than your family."

"Titty sprinkles, Jordan! Are you suicidal?" she shouted.

"You said it might cause problems for you…us being together publicly."

"You're worried about the trouble it might cause _me _if _you_ don't come home?"

I nodded. She was silent the rest of the ride.

"This way," she told me leading me towards the forest from my truck.

"Trail? No trail?" I asked when she started moving through the bushes.

"I'll keep you safe," she promised. It wasn't as bad as I thought. For the most part we walked in silence. When we reached the top of the incline, she paused and looked ahead.

"What are you looking at? Are we almost there?"

"Can you see the brightness ahead?"

"No."

"Maybe it's a bit soon for your eyes."

Soon though, I could see the sun peeking through the forest. I walked into it, but Belinda stayed back. She seemed to take a deep breath, and then she stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun.

Chapter 13: Confessions

Belinda in the sun was shocking. I couldn't get used to it, even though I'd been staring at her all afternoon. Her skin sparkled, literally, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. She lay perfectly still in the grass. A perfect statue, carved in some unknown stone, smooth like marble, glittering like crystal. Until she started throwing grass at me. I'm allergic to grass. She knew. I tried to grab her and stop her, but she pulled away. Soon though, I felt a long piece of grass scratching my forehead. I took her hand in mine. She pulled it away, but stayed sitting by me.

"Do you mind me touching you?" I asked awkwardly.

"No, you can't imagine how it feels. But I just don't like holding hands," she told me. I leaned towards her face. She leaned towards me. I could smell how wonderfully she smelt. Suddenly though she was gone, across the clearing from me.

"I'm sorry, Belinda," I whispered.

"Give me a moment," she called. After ten incredibly long seconds, she walked back. She stopped several feet from me and sat down.

"I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in – my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that!" She began storming around the clearing, unbelievably fast. She made it around the circumference in less than a second. "As if you could outrun me," she laughed bitterly. She effortlessly ripped a tree branch from a nearby trunk and smashed it. "As if you could fight me off," she sighed, coming to stand before me, "Don't be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you. Don't be afraid. I'm not thirsty today, honestly."

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere," she sighed, "I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should do."

"I'm glad."

"Don't be. It's not only your company I crave. Don't forget that. Ever. Never forget that I am more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else."

"I don't get it."

"Different flavors. Some people enjoy chocolate ice cream, others like strawberry? Some people like peanut butter, caramel, with peach rings?"

I nodded.

"Sorry about the food analogy. I couldn't think of another way to explain it. Everyone smells differently. It you locked a recovering alcoholic in a room with bad beer, he could resist. But with the finest cognac? Or a heroin addict."

"So, I'm your brand of heroin?" I asked.

"Yes, you are exactly my brand of heroin."

"Does that happen often?"

"I asked my brothers about it. To Nick, every one of you is much the same. He's the newest to our family. It's a struggle for him to abstain. He hasn't had the time to grow sensitive to the differences in smell in flavor. Sorry. Again."

"Don't worry about offending me."

"So he wasn't sure if he'd ever come across someone as appealing as you are to me. Which makes me think not. Josh's been on the wagon longer, and he understood what I meant. He says twice, for him, one stronger than the other."

"You?"

"Never."

"What did Josh do?" I asked. It was the wrong question. Her face grew dark.

"I guess I know."

"Even the strongest of us fall off the wagon, don't we?" she sighed.

"Are you asking my permission I mean, is there no hope, then?"

"No! Of course there's hope! It's different for us. Josh…those were strangers he happened across. It was a long time ago, and he wasn't as practiced, as careful, as he is now."

"So if we'd met in a dark alley?"

"It took everything in me not to jump in the middle of class and…I could have ruined everything Jack built for us. If I hadn't been denying my thirst for the last, well, too many years, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself. I took Jack's car and drove to Alaska. I couldn't go home and face Terra. She would have tried to convince me it wasn't necessary. After I saved you…I fought with She'ifa, Josh, and Nick when they suggested that now was the time…the worst fight we've ever had. Jack sided with me, and Raquel. Terra told me to do whatever I had to do to stay."

We were quiet for a moment.

"I could never hurt you. You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" I murmured, "What a stupid lamb."

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

Chapter Fourteen: Mind Over Matter

"Are you ever going to tell me how old you are?" I asked in the car ride home. She was driving.

"Does it matter much?"

"No. But I still want to know."

"I was born in 1901 in China. Jack found me in a hospital in America in 1918 dying of he Spanish influenza. I don't remember much else. I do remember how it felt, when Jack saved me. It's not an easy thing, not something you could forget."

"Your parents?"

"My adopted parents had already died of the disease. My Chinese parents, I have no clue. I was alone. That was why he chose me. In the chaos of the epidemic, no one would realize I was gone."

"How did he save you?"

"Not many of us have the restraint. But Jack did. For me it was very, very painful. He acted from loneliness. That's usually the reason behind the choice. I was the first in Jack's family, though he found Terra soon after. She fell from a cliff. They brought her straight to the hospital morgue though, somehow, her heart was still beating."

"You have to be dying then."

"No, that's just Jack. He would never do that to someone who had another choice. It is easier he says, though, if the blood is weak."

"And Josh and She'ifa?"

"Jack brought She'ifa to our family next. She's my oldest friend. For a while, people thought that….Nevermind. It was only two years older that she found Josh. She was hunting and found a bear about to finish him off. She carried him back to Jack, nearly a hundred miles, afraid she wouldn't be able to do it herself. I'm only beginning to guess how difficult that journey must have been for her." She glanced at me pointedly.

"But she made it," I encouraged.

"Yes. She saw something in him that made her strong enough."

"Nick and Raquel?"

"They are two very rare creatures. They both developed a conscience, as we refer to it, with no outside guidance. Nick belonged to a different kind of family. He became depressed and wandered on his own. Raquel found him. Like me, she has certain gifts beyond the norm for our kind."

"Like?"

"She can see things, things that might happen, things that are coming. But it's very subjective. The future isn't set in stone. Things change."

"What kind of things does she see?"

"She saw Nick coming, and Jack and our family, and they came together to find us. She's most sensitive to non-humans. She always sees when another group of our kind is coming near. And any threat they may pose."

"Are there a lot of your kind?"

"No. Most don't settle in one place. Only those like us who've given up hunting people can live together with humans for any length of time. There's another group in Alaska."

"Did Raquel come from a different family, like Nick?"

"No, she doesn't remember her human life at all. Whoever made her walked away, and none of us understand how, or why, he could. If she hadn't had that other sense, if she hadn't seen Nick and Jack and known that she would someday become one of us, she would probably have become a total savage."

"Can I come in?" she asked, pulling up in front of my house.

"No."

She got out and opened the door for me.

"Was it unlocked?"

"No, I used the spare under the mat."

"Do you spy on me?" I accused.

"There's nothing else to do at night."

"You can come in if you go straight to my room," I told her, "No looking at any photo albums. How often do you come here?"

"Almost every night. You're interesting when you sleep."

"Gabe!" I hissed, hearing my father's key turn in the lock. She had disappeared before I even had to.

"How was your day?" Gabe asked coming in, "Get a lot done?"

"Nope. It was too lovely of a day."

"Yeah, it was a nice day."

Nice didn't even cover it.

"In a hurry?" Gabe asked as I ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I'm going to bed early."

"See you in the morning."

I worked my tread to sound tired as I walked up the stairs to my room. I shut the door loud enough for him to hear, and then sprinted on my tiptoes to the window. I threw it open and leaned out into the night.

"Belinda?" I whispered.

"Yes?" she laughed, her voice coming from behind me. She lay, smiling, across my bed, her hands behind her head, the picture of ease, "Why don't you sit with me?"

We sat there for a moment in silence, both listening to my heartbeat slow. I thought about having Belinda in my room, with my father in the house.

She bent her face slowly to mine, laying his cool cheek against my skin. I held perfectly still. It was very difficult when she was touching me, to frame a coherent question. It took me a minute of scattered concentration to begin.

"It seems to be…much easier for you, now, to be close to me."

"Does it seem that way to you?" she murmured. I felt her hand lightly touch my chest. I wanted to put my arms around her waist, but I decided I shouldn't.

"Lay down," she ordered, snuggling against me. I did as ordered. "Should I sing you to sleep?"

"Right, like I could sleep with you here."

"You do it all the time," she reminded me.

"But I didn't know…"

"So you don't want to sleep…"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why can you read minds? Why only you? And Alice, seeing the future…why does that happen?"

"Jack has a theory. We all bring something of our strongest human traits with us into the next life, where they are intensified – like our minds, and our senses."

"What did he bring into the next life, and the others?"

"Jack brought his compassion. Terra brought her ability to love passionately. Josh brought his strength, She'ifa her…tenacity. Or you could call it pigheadedness." She laughed, "Nick is very interesting. He was quite charismatic in his first life, able to influence those around him to see things his way. Now he is able to manipulate the emotions of those around him. It's a very subtle gift."

"I have more questions."

"We have tomorrow, and the next day."

"Are you sure you won't vanish in the morning?" I wanted to be certain. "You are mythical, after all."

"I won't leave you."

"I have one more question," I told her, blushing slightly.

"What is it?"

"Nick and Raquel…they're going to get married eventually right?"

"They've been married before," she answered.

"Is it the same as human marriage?"

"Is _that_ what you're getting at?"

I fidgeted, unable to answer.

"Yes, I suppose it is much the same," she said, "I told you, most of those human desires are there, just hidden more powerful desires."

"Could we? I mean…one day?"

"I don't think that…that…would be possible for us."

"Because it would be too hard for you, if I were that…close?"

"That's part of it. But that's not what I was thinking of. It's just that you are so soft, so fragile. I could kill you quite easily, Bella, simply by accident. If I was too hasty…if for one second I wasn't paying enough attention, I could reach out, meaning to touch your face, and crush your skull by mistake. You don't realize how incredibly breakable you are. I can never, never afford to lose any kind of control when I'm with you."

She waited for me to respond.

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"You should probably sleep."

"I'm not sure if I can."

"Should I go?"

"No!" I answered too loudly.

She laughed and began to hum something that we sang in Choir, her voice soft in my ear. More tired that I realized, exhausted from the long day of mental and emotional stress like I'd never felt before, I drifted to sleep in her cold arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Fifteen: The Cullens

The muted light of yet another cloudy day eventually woke me. I lay with my arm covering my eyes trying to return to the dream I'd been having. And then the previous day flooded back into my awareness. I sat up and looked around.

"Your hair is standing up and pointing every direction…but I like it." Her unruffled voice came from the rocking chair in the corner.

"Belinda! You stayed." I got up, hurried over to the chair, and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course," she replied, wrapping her arms lightly around me.

"I was sure it was a dream."

"You're not that creative," she scoffed.

"You left?" I accused, touching the neckline of the clean t-shirt.

"I could hardly leave in the clothes I cam in – what would the neighbors think?" she answered, "You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything. The talking came earlier."

"What did you hear?"

"You said you loved me."

"You already knew that."

"It was nice to hear, just the same."

"I love you, sunshine," I whispered.

"You are my life now," she replied simply.

"Breakfast time," she added eventually.

So I clutched my throat with both hands and stared at him with wide eyes. I'd never seen her look so shocked, or insulted.

"Kidding!" I laughed, "And you said I couldn't act."

"Not funny," she chided.

"It was funny."

As I ate, she watched me. It made me self-conscious.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"What would you say to meeting my family?"'

I gulped.

"Are you afraid now?" She sounded almost hopeful.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Don't worry," she smirked, "I'll protect you."

"I'm not afraid of them I'm afraid they won't…like me. Won't they be, well, surprised that you would bring someone…like…me…home to meet them? Do they know that I know about them?"

"Oh, they already know everything. They'd take bets, yesterday you know on whether I'd bring you back, though why anyone would bet against Raquel I don't know. We don't have secrets in the family. It's not feasible, with my mind reading and Raquel seeing the future and all that."

"And Nick making you feel all warm and fuzzy."

"You paid attention," she smiled approvingly.

I realized as she drove her red Ford out of the main part of town, that I had no idea where she lived. I was about to ask, when she turned abruptly onto an unpaved road. IT was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted around the ancient trees.

I don't know what I was expecting for their house, but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. It was built pretty nicely, a pet peeve of mine.

"Wow."

"You like it?" she smiled.

"It has a…certain charm."

"Ready?"

"Not even a little bit – let's go."

We walked through the deep shade up to the porch. I knew she could feel my tension. She opened the door for me. Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Belinda's parents.

I'd see Dr. Cullen before, of course, yet I couldn't help but be struck again by his youth, his outrageous perfection, and, I noticed, his surprisingly vampire-like teeth. Belinda didn't have those. At his side was Terra, I assumed, the only one of the family I had never seen before. She had the same pale, lovely features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her fluffy billows of soft, caramel-colored hair, reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was taller than the other women, yet less angular, more rounded, softer. They were both dressed casually, in light colors that matched the inside of the house. They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach us. Trying not to frighten me, I guessed.

"Jack, Terra," Belinda's voice broke the short silence, "this is Jordan."

"You're very welcome, Jordan." Jack's step was measured, careful as he approached me. He shook my hand gently.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Jack."

"Jack."

Terra smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for my hand. Her cold, stone grasp was just as I expected, like Jack's but softer.

"It's very nice to know you, " she said sincerely.

"Thank you."

"Where are Nick and Raquel?" Belinda asked, but no one answered, as they had just appeared at the top of the wide staircase.

"Hi, Belinda!" Raquel called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, as streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. Jack and Terra shot warning glances at her, but I liked it. It was natural – for her anyway.

"Hi, Jordan!" Raquel said, and she bounced forward to give me a hug. If Jack and Terra had looked cautious before, they now looked staggered. There was shock in my eyes too, but I was also very pleased that she seemed to approve of me so entirely. I was startled to feel Belinda stiffen at my side.

"You do smell nice, like rust, I've never noticed before," she commented.

No one else seemed to know quite what to say, and then Jasper was there – tall and leonine. A feeling of ease spread through me.

"Hello, Jordan," Nick said. He kept his distance, not offering to shake my hand. But it was impossible to feel awkward near him.

"Hello, Nick," I smiled at him shyly, and then at the others. "You have such a beautiful home."

"Thank you," Terra said. "We're so glad that you came."

I also realized that She'ifa and Josh were nowhere to be seen, and I remembered Belinda's too-innocent denial when I'd asked him if the others didn't like me.

Jack's expression distracted me from this train of thought; he was glaring menacingly at Belinda with an intense expression. Belinda nodded.

I looked away and my eyes wandered to the beautiful instrument on the platform by the door. I'd learned guitar when I was younger, but this piano struck me as well-constructed, not like the one at our school. Terra noticed my preoccupation.

"Do you play?" she asked, inclining her head toward the piano.

"Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No. Belinda didn't tell you she and She'ifa have played since…you know."

"No," I glared at her sudden innocent expression with narrowed yes, "I should have known, I guess."

Terra raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Belinda can do everything, right?" I explained.

Nick snickered and Terra gave Belinda a reproving look.

"I hope you haven't been showing off – it's rude," she scolded.

"Just a bit," she laughed freely. Her face softened at the sound, and they shared a brief look that I didn't understand, though Terra's face seemed almost smug.

"She's been too modest, actually," I corrected.

"Play for her," Terra encouraged, pushing her towards the piano. She pulled me along, sitting me on the bench beside her. Belinda gave me a long, exasperated look before she turned to the keys.

"Did you like it?" she asked when she was done, "You inspired it."

"You wrote that?"

"For music class," she replied sheepishly, "That stupid music teacher… They like you, you know. Terra especially."

I glanced behind me, but the huge room was empty now.

"Where did they go?"

"Very subtly giving us some privacy I suppose."

"_They_ like me. But She'ifa and Josh…"

"Don't worry about She'ifa. She'll come around."

"Josh?" I pursed my lips skeptically.

"Well, he thinks _I'm_ a lunatic, it's true, but he doesn't have a problem with you. He's trying to reason with She'ifa."

"What is it that upsets her?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"He sighed deeply, "She'ifa struggles the most with...what we are. It's hard for her to have someone on the outside know the truth. And she's jealous."

"_She'ifa_ is jealous of _me_?" I asked incredulously. I tried to imagine why.

"You're human and I'm spending more time with you than I do with her. And she's been stuck hanging out with Josh because of it. That's enough to make anyone hate you."

"Oh, even Nick though…"

"That's my fault," Belinda explained, "It told you he was the most recent to our way of life. I warned him to keep his distance."

"Terra and Jack?"

"Are happy to see me happy. Actually, Terra wouldn't care if you had a third eye and webbed feet."

"Raquel seemed…enthusiastic."

"She has her own way of looking at things."

"What was Jack telling you before?"

"He wanted to tell me some news. I'm going to be a little overbearingly protective over the next few days- or weeks – and I wouldn't want you to think I'm naturally a tyrant. Or that you're being whipped."

"What's wrong?"

"There are some visitors coming. They aren't like us, and they're curious. I'm not going to let you out of my sight until they're gone."

I looked around the spacious room again.

"Not what you expected, is it?"

"No."

"No coffins, skulls. We don't even have cobwebs. It's the only place we don't have to hide. Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

"No coffins?"

"No coffins."

"Jack's office…Alice's room…She'ifa's…Josh's…" she gestured as she led me past the doors. She would have continued if I hadn't stopped dead, staring incredulously at the gigantic wooden cross.

"It belonged to Jack's father."

"He collected antiques?"

"No, he carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."

"How old is Jack?"

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday."

Chapter Sixteen: Jack

"Jack was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, he believes. It was just before Cromwell's rule. He was the only son of an Anglican pastor. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches werewolves…and vampires. He placed Jack in charge of the raids. He wasn't quick to accuse, o see demons where they did not exist. He actually discovered a coven of true vampires. One of them attacked and fell on Jack first, but the others were close behind, and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men, and made off with a third, leaving Jack bleeding in the street. Jack crawled off the street and hid himself in a cellar for three days. Then it was over and he realized what he had become." She paused. "I keep waiting for the point when something I tell you will be too much and you'll run away from me, screaming as you go."

"Keep telling the story."

"He went to the New World, centuries later, lonely. He wanted to find others like him, other…vegetarians. When the influenza epidemic hit, he was working nights in a hospital in Chicago. He'd been turning over an idea in his mind of several years. If he couldn't find a companion, he would make one. He was loathe to steal anyone's life the way his had been stolen. That's when he found me dying. He had nursed my parents, and knew I was alone. He decided to try…And so we've come full circle."

"Have you always stayed with Jack?" I wondered, taking her hand.

"Almost always," she answered, pulling away. I persisted and grabbed it again. She pouted and didn't continue with the story.

"Almost?" I prompted.

"I had a typical bout of teenage rebelliousness – ten years after I was…born…created…whatever. I went off on my own for a while. I began to see the monster in me so I returned to Jack and Terra." We had come to a stop, "My room."

"Cheetah print?" I asked skeptically, wrinkling my nose at the throw on the chair.

"Just the blanket and the pillows," she replied.

"No bed, only a sofa?" I asked.

"Yeah. We don't sleep, remember?" she glanced at me.

"You're not as scary as you think. I'm not going to run off screaming," I told her.

"You really shouldn't have told me that."

The next thing I knew I was airborne on the back of a girl who weights no more than 110 pounds. We crashed into the wall, her arms around me.

"Still not scared?"

"Nope," I gasped, "But my ribs might be broken."

"Can we come in?" a voice asked from the hall. Raquel and Nick entered together.

"What is it?" Belinda asked.

"It sounded as if you were eating Jordan for lunch and we wanted to know if there was enough to share."

"Sorry, I don't believe there is," Belinda replied, pulling me closer, ignoring the pain in my ribs.

"Actually," Nick added, "Raquel says there's going to be a real storm tonight and Josh and She'ifa want to play ball. Are you game?"

"Of course you can bring Jordan," Raquel told her.

"Do you want to go?" Belinda asked me, excitement in her eyes.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball – you'll see why," he promised.

"Will I need an umbrella?" I asked.

"Will she?" Nick asked Raquel.

"No. The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Let's go see if Jack will come," Raquel suggested, pulling Nick with her.

"Like you don't know," Nick laughed.

"What will be playing?" I demanded, then asked eagerly. "Basketball?"

"You will be watching. We will be playing baseball," Belinda clarified.

"Vampires like baseball?"

"It's the American pastime."

Chapter Seventeen: The Game

"What did you do today?" Gabe asked.

"This afternoon I hung out in the sun and this morning…I was at the Cullens' house."

"Dr. Cullen's place?"

"Yeah."

"What were you doing there?"

"Well I have a date with Belinda Cullen tonight, and he wanted to introduce me to his parents… Dad?"

"You are going out with Belinda Cullen?" he thundered, "She's too old for you."

"She's a senior, I'm a senior!" I corrected, though he was more right than he dreamed.

"Wait…which one is Bella?"

"_Belinda_ is the shortest one, the…Asian one."

"Oh, that's better, I guess. The other one looks like a bitch. And I don't like the looks of that big guy either. I'm sure Belinda's a nice girl and all, but he looks too…mature for you. Is this Bella your girlfriend?"

"It's Belinda, Dad."

"Is she?"

"Sort of, I guess."

"When's she coming over?"

"She'll be here in a few minutes."

"Where is she taking you?"

"I hope you're getting the Spanish Inquisition out of your system now. We're going to play baseball with her family."

"You're going to play baseball?"

"I'm going to watch."

"You must really like this girl. Is she even a Cardinals fan?"

The doorbell rang and I rushed to get it. Belinda stood there in the halo of the porch light, looking like a model in an advertisement for raincoats.

"Come on in, Belinda," Gabe called. Thank God he got her name right.

"Thanks, Chief Swan."

"Go ahead and call me Gabe. Here I'll take your jacket," he offered.

"Thanks, sir."

"Have a seat there," he told him, pointing to the only chair, forcing me to sit next to Chief Swan on the sofa.

"So I hear you're getting my boy to watch baseball." Only here would the fact that it is raining buckets have no bearing at all on the playing of outdoor sports.

"Yes, sir, that's the plan."

"Well, that's nice. Let's go," I interrupted.

"Not too late, Jordan."

"Don't worry, Gabe, I'll have him home early."

"You take care of him."

"He'll be safe with me."

'This is so backwards!" I complained, "I should be the one taking care of her!" I stalked out of the house and Belinda followed me. There, behind truck, was a monster Jeep. Its tires were higher than my waist. There were metal guards over the headlights. And taillights, and four large spotlights attached to the crash bar. The hardtop was shiny red. Gabe let out a whistle.

I tried to put on my seatbelt. But there were a million straps.

"What's all this?"

"It's an off-roading harness."

"This is a …um…big Jeep you have."

"It's Josh's. I didn't think you'd want to run the whole way."

"The _whole_ way?"

"You're not running."

"Then what am I doing?"

Belinda parked the Jeep and helped me out of the car. Then she hoisted me onto her tiny back and took off at an unbelievable pace. I buried my face in her dark hair. She smelled nice. When she finally set me down we were on the edge of an enormous open field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. It was twice the size of any baseball stadium

I could see the others all there; Terra, Josh, and She'ifa sitting on a bare outcropping of rock. Raquel and Nick seemed to be throwing a ball back and forth, but I never saw the ball. Jack was marking bases, but could they really be that far apart? When they saw us, the three on the rocks rose. Terra started towards us. Josh followed after a long look at She'ifa's back; She'ifa had risen and strode off toward the field without a glance in our direction. Alice had left her position and was running, or dancing, toward us.

"It's time," she announced. As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

"Errie, isn't it?" Josh said with easy familiarity, winking at me.

"Let's go." Raquel reached for Josh's arm and they darted toward the oversized field; she ran like a gazelle. He was nearly as fast, but yet Josh could never be compared to a gazelle.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Belinda asked.

"Go team?"

She laughed and tousled my hair to my annoyance, but she was too fast for me to stop. She ran after the others. She was more aggressive in her running, more like a cheetah than a gazelle, and he quickly overtook them.

"Shall we go down?" Terra asked. She matched her stride to mine without seeming impatient at the pace.

"You don't play with them?"

"No, I prefer to referee – I like keeping them honest."

"Do they like to cheat?"

"You should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You sound like my mom."

"I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts – did Belinda tell you I had lost a child?"

"No."

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing. It broke my heart- that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know."

"Belinda just said you fell."

"Sweet of her. She was the first of my new daughters. I've always thought of her that way, even thought she's older than I, in one way at least. That's why I'm so happy that she's found you, dear. She's been the odd girl out for too long; it's hurt me to see her alone."

"You don't mine then? That I'm… all wrong for her?"

"You're what she wants. It will work out somehow."

We stopped at the edge of the field. It looked as if they had formed teams. Belinda was far out in left field, Jack stood between the first and second bases, and Raquel held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound. Josh was swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled almost untraceably through the air. I waited for him to approach home plate, but then I realized as he took his stance, he was already there – father from the pitcher's mound than I would have thought possible. Nick stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team. Of course, none of them had gloves.

"Alright," Terra called in a clear voice, "Batter up."

Raquel stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Nick's hand.

"Was that a strike?" I whispered to Terra.

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike," she told me.

Nick hurled the ball back to Raquel's waiting hand. She permitted herself a brief grin. And then her hand spun out again. This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash the invisible ball. The crack of the impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains – I immediately understood the necessity for the thunderstorm.

"Home run," I murmured.

"Wait," Terra cautioned, listening intently. Josh was a blur around the bases, Jack shadowing him. I realized Belinda was missing.

"Out!" Terra cried. I stared in disbelief as Belinda sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in her upraised hand, her grin visible even to me.

"Josh hits the hardest, but Belinda runs the fastest."

The inning continued before my incredulous eyes. It was impossible to keep up with the speed at which the ball flew, the rate at which their bodies raced around the field.

I learned the other reason they waited for a thunderstorm to play when Nick and Jack collided at first base. When they collided, the sound was like the crash of two massive falling boulders. I jumped up in concern, but they were somehow unscathed.

"Safe," Terra called in a calm voice.

Josh's team was up by one – She'ifa managed to flit around the bases after tagging up on one of Josh's long flies- when Belinda caught the third out. She sprinted to my side, sparkling with excitement.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I am a little disappointed. It would be nice if I could find just one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet."

"I'm up," she grinned, flashing me a smile and heading for the plate.

She played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of She'ifa's always-ready hand in the outfield, gaining two bases like lightning before Josh could get the ball back in play Jack knocked one so far out of the field - with a boom that hurt my ears – that he and Belinda both made it in. Raquel slapped them high fives.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally Terra would call them to order. The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry, as Raquel had predicted.

Jack was up to bat, Belinda catching, when Raquel suddenly gasped. My eyes were on Belinda, as usual, and I saw her head snap up to look at her. Their eyes a met and something flowed between them in an instant. She was at my side before the others could ask Raquel what was wrong.

"Raquel?" Terra's voice was tense.

"I didn't see – I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time.

"What is it, Raquel?" Jack asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

Nick leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her.

Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to my face and away.

"How soon?" Jack said, turning toward Belinda.

A look of intense concentration crossed her face

"Less than five minutes. They're running – they want to play." She scowled.

"Can you make it?" Jack asked her, his eyes flicking to me again.

"No, not carrying – "She cut short, "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Josh asked Raquel.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." His muscles flexed along his arms.

For a split second that seemed much longer than it really was, Jack deliberated. Only Josh seemed unperturbed; the rest stared at Jack's face with anxious eyes.

"Let's just continue the game," Jack finally decided. His voice was cool and level. "Raquel said they were simply cautious."

Terra looked at Edward meaningfully and I could see her lips barely moving.

"You catch, Terra," Belinda said, "I'll call it now." And she planted herself in front of me. Her head reached my nose.

The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes. Raquel and Terra seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.

I stated the obvious. "The others are coming now."

"Keep quiet and don't move from my side," she ordered. She pulled my hat further down in front of my face.

"That won't help," Raquel said softly, "I could smell her across the field."

"I know."

Jack stood at the plate and the others joined the game halfheartedly.

"What did Terra ask you?' I whispered.

"Whether they were thirsty," she muttered unwillingly, "I'm sorry, Jordan. It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."

I heard her breath stop, and her eyes zeroed in on right field. She took a half step, angling herself between me and what was coming.

Jack, Josh, and the others turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of passage much too faint for my ears.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Eighteen: The Hunt

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was a woman; from this distance all I could see of her was that her hair was a startling shade of red.

The closed ranks before the continued cautiously toward Belinda's family, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a larger, unfamiliar group of its own kind.

As they approached, I could see how different they were from the Cullens. Their walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers: jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. Both men had cropped hair, but the woman's brilliant orange hair was filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

Their sharp eyes took in the more polished, urbane stance of Jack, who, flanked by Nick and Josh, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Without any seeming communication between them, they each straightened into a more casual erect bearing.

The man in front was easily the most beautiful, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing compared to Josh's brawn. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth. The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant. Their eyes were different, too. Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister.

"We thought we heard a game," the leader said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James."

"I'm Jack. This is my family, Josh and Nick, She'ifa, Terra and Raquel, Belinda and Jordan." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling any attention to individuals. I felt a shock when he said my name.

'"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

"Actually we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I guessed that Nick was using his peculiar gift to control the situation.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.

Jack ignored the assumption behind the inquiry.

"The Olympic Range here. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably? We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us – Josh, Raquel, you can go with Belinda and Jordan to the Jeep," he casually added.

The breeze shifted and James fell into a crouch. Belinda bared her teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripping from her throat. I shouldn't have thought this, but she looked so damn cute.

"What's this?" Laurent asked.

"She's with us." Jack's firm rebuff was directed toward James. Laurent caught my scent.

"You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.

"I said she's with us," Jack corrected in a hard voice.

"But she's _human_," Laurent protested. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded.

"Yes." Josh was very much in evidence at Jack's side, his eyes on James.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other," Laurent said, trying to cool the situation.

"Indeed," Jack's voice was still cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked toward me and back to Jack. "And, of course, we will not harm the human boy. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

"We'll show you the way. Nick, She'ifa, Terra?" he called. They gathered together, blocking me from view as the converged. Raquel was instantly at my side, and Josh fell back slowly, his eyes locked on James as he backed toward us.

"I'm taking you away from here," Belinda explained.

"No, you have to take me back! Gabe will call the FBI. They'll be all over your family – Jack and Terra! They'll have to leave, hide forever."

"Calm down, Jordan. We've been there before."

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!"

Raquel spoke for the first time, "Belinda, pull over."

Belinda sped up, "Did you see? He's a tracker!"

Josh stiffened beside me at the word.

"I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession – and he wants her, Raquel – _her_, specifically. He begins tonight."

"He doesn't know where-"

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words are out of Laurent's mouth."

"Gabe! You can't leave him there! You can't!"

"He's right," Raquel said, "Let's look at our options."

"There are no options," Belinda hissed.

"I'm not leaving Gabe!" I yelled.

"We have to take her back," Josh final spoke.

"No."

"He's no match for us, Belinda. He won't be able to touch her."

"He'll wait."

"I can wait too."

"Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him."

"That's an option," Josh said, not upset by the idea.

"And the female, and the leader."

"There's another option," Raquel said quietly.

"THERE - IS – NO- OTHER – OPTION!"

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?" I asked.

"No," Belinda growled.

"Listen you take me back."

"No."

"You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I wait until this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Gabe alone. Gabe won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

"It's not a bad idea, really." Josh's surprise was definitely an insult.

"It might work – and we can't simply leave her father unprotected. You know that," Raquel said.

"I don't want him within a hundred miles of her," Belinda complained.

"Belinda, he's not getting through us," Josh told him confidently.

"I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone," Alice added.

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen."

"I _demand_ that you take me home."

"This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk him to the door. Then he has fifteen minutes. Josh, you take the outside of the house. Raquel, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as he is. After he's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Jack."

"No way, I'm with you."

"Think it through, Josh. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you."

"If the tracker is there," she continued grimly, "we keep driving."

"We're going to get there first," Raquel said confidently.

"What are we going to do with the Jeep?" she asked.

"You are driving it home."

"No, I'm not.

An unintelligible stream of profanities started from Belinda.

"We can't all fit in my truck. I think you should let me go alone."

"No."

"Listen, Gabe's not an imbecile. If you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious.

"That's irrelevant. We make sure he's safe and that's all that matters."

"What about the tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are."

Josh looked at me, insultingly surprised again.

"Belinda, listen to her. I think he's right," he urged.

"I can't do that."

"Josh should stay too."

"What?" Josh turned on me.

"You'll get a better crack at him if you stay," Raquel coaxed.

"You think I should let her go alone?"

"Of course not, "Raquel said, Nick and I will take him."

"I can't do that."

"I'll go to Utah. It'll be fine," I promised.

"We'll be with him, Belinda," Raquel said.

"What are you going to do in Utah?" he asked Raquel scathingly.

"Stay indoors."

"I kind of like it," Josh was thinking about cornering James, no doubt.

"Shut up, Josh," Belinda snapped.

"Jordan," Belinda told me, while Raquel and Emmett looked out their windows awkwardly, "If you let anything happen to yourself – anything at all – I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"

"Yes."

"Can Nick handle this?" she asked Raquel.

"Give him some credit. He's been doing very well, all things considered"

"Can you handle this? Keep your opinions to yourself," he warned.

Chapter Nineteen: Goodbyes

"Go away, Belinda!" I shouted, "I can't believe you!"

"What's going on?" Gabe demanded, following me up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door in his face.

"I'm leaving, going home," I told him, "Tonight."

"You can't leave," he stated simply.

"I have to. I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like Mom! I'm not going to make the same mistakes she did. I hate it – I can't stay here another minute!" I headed for the door.

"Your mom will be back in Utah in a week. Just wait until then."

"No. I hate Arcata!" I shouted and rushed out into the night. I ran wildly for the truck, visualizing a dark shadow behind me. I threw my bag in the bed and wrenched the door open. Belinda slid in beside me and started up the truck. I saw lights behind me and stiffened.

"It's just Raquel."

"The tracker?"

"He heard the end of your performance. He's following us now."

"Can we outrun him?"

"No."

I was staring back at Alice's headlights when the truck shuddered and a dark shadow sprung up outside the window. My bloodcurdling scream lasted a fraction of a second before Belinda covered my mouth with her hand.

"It's Josh!"

"Why did James pick me? What did I do?"

"It wasn't just you. It was me, all of us. He's not used to being thwarted, no matter how insignificant the object. He thinks of himself as a hunter and nothing else. His existence is consumed with tracking, and a challenge is all he asks of life. Suddenly we've presented him with a beautiful challenge - a large clan of strong fighters all bent on protecting the one vulnerable element. You wouldn't believe how euphoric he is right now. It's his favorite game, and we just made it his most exciting game ever," she said with disgust, "We don't have any choice but to kill him now. Jack won't like it."

"How do you kill a vampire?"

"The only way to be sure is to tear him to shreds, and then burn the pieces."

"And the other two will fight with him?"

"The woman, but not Laurent."

"But James and the woman – they'll try to ill you?" I asked my voice raw imagining her tiny body being ripped to pieces and thrown into a bonfire by the wild redhead.

We drove right up to the house. The lights inside were bright, but they did little to alleviate the blackness outside. Josh had my door open before the truck was stopped and he ran me into the house. We burst into the large white room, Belinda and Raquel at our sides. All of them were there; they were already on their feet at the sound of our arrival. Laurent stood in their midst.

"He's tracking us," Belinda announced, glaring balefully at Laurent.

"I was afraid of that."

Raquel danced to Nick's side and whispered in his ear; her lips quivered with the speed of her silent speech. They flew up the stairs together. She'ifa glanced at Belinda and Josh, her eyes intense and – when they flickered unwilling to my face – furious.

"What will he do?" Jack asked Laurent in chilling tones.

"I was afraid, when your girl there defended him, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

"Nothing stops James when he gets started."

"We'll stop him," Josh promised. There was no doubt what he meant.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

His coven, I thought, of course. The show of leadership in the clearing was merely that, a show.

Laurent was shaking his head. "Are you sure it's worth it?"

Belinda's enraged roar filled the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to head up north," Laurent apologized.

"Go in peace," Jack told him.

"How close?" Jack looked to Belinda.

Terra was already moving; her hand touched an inconspicuous keypad on the wall, and with a groan, huge metal shutters began sealing up the glass wall.

"Three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, and then Nick and Raquel will run him south."

"And then?"

"As soon as Jordan is clear, we hunt him."

"I guess there's no other choice," Jack agreed, his face grim.

Belinda turned to She'ifa.

"Take him upstairs and find some of Josh's clothes that will fit him. Then put on his," Belinda commanded. She'ifa glared back in livid disbelief.

"Why should I?" she hissed, "What is she to me? Except a menace – a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

I flinched back from the venom in her voice.

"She'ifa…" Josh whispered, putting one hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

"Terra?" Belinda asked calmly.

"Of course," Terra murmured, scooping me up in her arms and carrying me up the stairs.

"What are we doing?" I asked breathlessly as she set me down in Josh's room. I saw the computer had been left on and Minecraft was up on the screen. Terra shook her head imperceptibly in annoyance.

"Confusing the smell. It won't work for long, but it might help get you out," she said, handing me a shirt and a pair of jeans, "Roll them up." She took my shirt, pants, and jacket. She pulled the shirt over her own. She pulled me back to the stairs, where Raquel stood, a small leather bag in on hand. They each grabbed one of my elbows and half-carried me as they flew down the stairs.

It appeared that everything had been settled downstairs in our absence. Belinda and Josh were ready to leave, Josh carrying a heavy-looking backpack over his shoulder. Jack was handing something small to Terra and Raquel. It was a tiny silver cell phone.

"Terra and She'ifa will be taking your truck, Jordan," he told me as he passed. I nodded, glancing warily at She'ifa. She was glowering at Jack with a resentful expression. When Terra put my coat on her she glared at me.

"Raquel, Nick – take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

They nodded as well.

"We're taking the Jeep."

I was surprised to see that Jack intended to go with Belinda. I realized suddenly, with a stab of fear, that they made up the hunting party.

"Raquel, will they take the bait?"

Everyone watched Raquel as she closed her eyes and became incredibly still.

"He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." Her voice was certain.  
"Let's go," Jack began to walk toward the kitchen.

Belinda kissed me quickly then hurried after him. And they were gone. We stood there, the others looking away from me as I fought back tears. The silent moment dragged on and then Terra's phone vibrated in her hand. It flashed to her ear.

"Now," she said. She'ifa stalked out the front door without another glance in my direction, but Terra touched my hair as she passed.

"Be safe." I heard my truck start thunderously, and then fade away.

Nick and Raquel waited. Raquel's phone seemed to be at her ear before it buzzed.

"You're wrong, you know," he said quietly, "You are worth it."

"I'm not," I mumbled. "If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing."

"You're wrong."

Raquel stepped forward and scooped me up and rushed me out to the car.

Chapter Twenty: Impatience

When I woke up, I couldn't remember how I had gotten to this hotel room. I did remember the sleek black car, the glass in the windows darker than that on a limousine. The engine was almost silent, thought we'd raced across the black freeways at ore than twice the legal speed.

The gray light, streaking across the cloudless sky, strung my eyes. But I couldn't close them; when I did, the images that flashed all too vividly, like slides behind my lids, were unbearable. Gabe's broken expression – Belinda's brutal snarl, teeth bared – She'ifa's resentful glare – the keen-eyed scrutiny of the tracker – the dead look in Belinda's eyes after she kissed me the last time…I couldn't stand to see them.

I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. The red numbers claimed it was three o'clock but gave no indication if it was night or day. No edge of light escaped the thick curtains, but the room was bright with the light from the lamps. Raquel peeked her head in and invited me into the other room of the suite. She perched on Nick's chair and stared blankly at the television.

I ate the food they had ordered for me, turning now and then to watch them. It began to dawn on me that they were too still, never looking away even though the commercials were playing now. Raquel glanced at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Her eyes were wide, honest…and I didn't trust them.

"What do we do now?"

"Wait for Jack to call."

"And should he have called by now?" I could see that I was near the mark. Her eyes flitted from mine to the phone on top of her leather bag and back.

"What does that mean? That he hasn't called yet?"

"It just means that they don't have anything to tell us."

"What if something happens and they get separated? If anything happens to any of them, Jack, Josh…Belinda…" I gulped, "If that wild female hurts Terra… How could I live with myself when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me –"

"Jordan, stop," Jasper ordered, "Trust me on this. None of us are in jeopardy. Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you."

"But why should you-"

"It's almost a century that Belinda's been alone. Now she's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with her for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into her eyes for the next hundred years if she loses you?"

I paced around the room waiting for the phone call.

"Raquel?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think they're safe, really?"

"Jordan, how many times do we have to tell you that there's no danger to us?"

"Would you tell me the truth, though?"

"Yes. I will always tell you the truth."

"Tell me then…how do you become a vampire?"

"Belinda doesn't want me to tell you that," she said firmly, but I sense she didn't agree.

"That's not fair. I think I have a right to know."

"I know."

I waited expectantly.

"She'll be _extremely_ angry."

"It's none of his business. This is between you and me. Raquel, as a friend, I'm begging you."

"I'll tell you the mechanics of it," she said finally, "but I don't remember myself, and I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind that I can only tell you the theory."

I waited.

"As predators, we have a glut of weapons in out physical arsenal. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower we are physically attractive to our prey. We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous," she said, "The venom doesn't kill – it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream , so that once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly, superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Jack for example."

"So…if the venom is left to spread…" I murmured.

"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually, the heart stops and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death."

We remained silent, in our individual thoughts. Suddenly, Raquel jumped from the bed.

"Something's changed," her voice was urgent and she wasn't talking to me anymore. Nick rushed in, put his hands on her shoulders, and guided her back to the bed, sitting her on the edge.

"What did you see?" he asked intently, staring into her eyes. Her eyes were focused on something very far away.

"I see a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. Something is missing – another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time?"

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now."

"What is he doing?"

"He's watching TV…no, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place."

"Can you see where he is?"

"No, it's too dark."

"And the mirror room, what else is there?"

"Just the mirrors, and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And a big black stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room."

"There's nothing else?"

She shook her head. They looked at each other, motionless.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"It means the tracker's plans have changed. He's a made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the dark room."

"He won't be in the mountains of northern California being hunted. He'll elude them," Raquel's voice was bleak.

The cell phone rang. Raquel was across the room before I could lift my head to look at it.

"Jack," she breathed. She didn't seem surprised or relieved, the way I felt.

"Yes," she said, glancing at me. She listened for a long moment.

"I just saw him." She described again the vision she'd seen. "Whatever made him get on that plane…it was leading him to those rooms." She paused. "Yes. Jordan?"

"Belinda?" I asked as soon as I had the phone to my mouth.

"Jordan," she sighed.

"I was so worried!"

"I told you not to worry about anything but yourself." It was so unbelievably good to hear her voice again.

"Where are you?"

"Outside of San Francisco. We lost him. He seems suspicious of us – he's careful to stay just far enough away that I can't hear what he's thinking. But he's gone now – it looks like he got on a plane. We think he's heading back to Forks to start over."

"I know. Raquel said he got away."

"You don't have to worry, though. He won't find anything to lead him to you. You just have to stay there and wait until we find him again."

"I'll be fine. Is Terra with Gabe?"

"Yes – the female has been in town. She went to the house, but while Gabe was at work. She hasn't gone near him, so don't be afraid. He's safe with Terra and She'ifa watching."

"I miss you."

"I know, Jordan. Believe me, I know. It's like you've take half my self away with you."

"Come and get it, then."

"I will make you safe first though."

He hung up and I moved to Raquel and Nick. She was sketching. Suddenly, I recognized the shapes she was making.

"It's a room in a church."

"Do you know this room?" Nick's voice sounded calm, but there was an undercurrent of something I couldn't identify.

"It looks like a place Mom used to take me – when I was eight or nine, a Mormon church. There was this mirrored room that had some sound equipment that they put the kids in. I was part of a kid's group. That's where the bathrooms were, and the stereo was older, and there wasn't a TV, and that's where the waiting rooms were."

"Are you sure it's the same room?" Nick asked, still calm.

"No, not at all – I suppose most churches would look the same – the mirrors the stained glass." I traced my finger along the TV against the mirror. "It's just the shape that looked familiar."

"Where is it?" Nick asked.

"Here. Fifty-eighth street and Washington."

I'd called my mom already and left a voicemail, but I was waiting for her to call back impatiently. Immortality must grant endless patience because Nick and Raquel seemed to feel the need to do anything at all. I must have fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for the phone to ring. Raquel's cold hands woke me briefly as she carried me to the bed.

Chapter Twenty-One: Phone Call

Raquel had another vision. She and Nick were discussing it as she drew. I crept out of the bedroom. I watched as she drew.

"The phone goes there," I whispered, pointing.

Two pairs of eyes looked at me.

"That's my mother's house."

Raquel was already off the couch, phone in hand, dialing. Uncharacteristically, Nick got closer to me. He lightly touched his hand to my shoulder, and the physical contact seemed to make his calming influence stronger.

"Jordan," Raquel said, "Belinda is coming to get you. She and Josh and Jack are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"Belinda is coming?"

"She's catching the first flight out of Los Angeles. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him."

"But my mother…"

"Nick and I will stay until she's safe."

"I can't win, Raquel. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, hurt someone I love."

"We'll catch him, Bella."

"And what if you get hurt? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?"

Raquel looked meaningfully at Nick. I felt a deep heavy fog wash over me, making me absurdly tired.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," I snapped, pulling away from Nick's hand.  
There was no escape, no reprieve. I could see only one possible end looming darkly in my future. The only question was how many other people would be hurt before I reached it. The only solace, the only hope I had left, was knowing that I would see Belinda again soon.

"They're just boarding the plane. They'll land in a few hours," Raquel told me.

"Where's Nick?"

"Checking out."

The cell phone rang. Raquel picked it up before I could.

"No, he's right here," she said, handing me phone and mouthing, your mother.

"Hello?"

"Jordan? Jordan?" It was my mother's voice, in a familiar tone I had heard a thousand times in my childhood.

"Calm down, Mom," I said.

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to." The voice I heard now was as unfamiliar as it was unexpected. It was a man's tenor voice, a very pleasant, generic voice.

"I don't need to hurt your mother, so please do exactly as I say, and she'll be fine." He paused for a minute as I listened in mute horror. "That's very good. Now repea after me, and do try to sound natural. Please say, 'No, Mom, stay where you are.'"

'No, Mom, stay where you are."

"I can see this is going to be difficult. Why don't you walk into another room now so your face doesn't ruin everything? There's no reason for your mother to suffer. As you're walking, lease say, 'Mom, please listen to me.' Say it now."

"Mom, please listen to me," my voice pleaded. I walked slowly into the bedroom, feeling Raquel watching me.

"There now, are you alone? Just answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"But they can still hear you, I'm sure."

"Yes."

"All right then, say, 'Mom, trust me.'"

"Mom, trust me."

"This worked out better than I expected. I was prepared to wait, but your mother arrived ahead of schedule. It's easier this way, isn't it? Less suspense, less anxiety for you."

I waited.

"Now I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away fro your friends; do you think you can do that? Answer yes or no."

"No."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping you would be a little more creative than that. Do you think you could get away from them if your mother's life depended on it? Answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Don't bring anyone with you. It would be bad for your mother. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Very good, Jordan. Now this is what you have to do. I want you tog o to your mother's house. Next to the phone will be a number. Call it, and I'll tell you where to go from there." I already knew where I would go, and where this would end. But I would follow his instructions exactly. "Can you do that? Answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Before noon, please, Jordan. I haven't got all day."

"Where's Phil?" I asked.

"Be careful now, Jordan. Wait until I ask you to speak, please. It's important now, that you don't make your friends suspicious when you go back to them. Tell them that your mother called, and that you talked her out of coming hoem for the time being. Now repeat after me, 'Thank you, Mom.' Say it now."

"Thank you, Mom." The tears were coming. I tried to fight them back.

"Say, 'I love you, Mom, I'll see you soon.' Say it now."

"I love you, Mom. I'll see you soon," I promised.

"My mother was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away."

"We'll make sure she's fine, Jordan, don't worry."

"Raquel, if I write a note for my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean. "

"Sure, Jordan."

I went into the bedroom and knelt next to the little bedside table to write.

"Belinda," I wrote. My hand was shaking, the letters were hardly legible.

I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry.

Don't be angry with Raquel and Nick. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Raquel especially, please.

And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I can't bear it if anyone has tobe hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I ccan ask you now. For me.

I love you. Forgive me.

Jordan.

I folded the letter carefully, and sealed it in the envelope. Eventually she would find it. I only hoped she would understand, and listen to me just this once.

And then I carefully sealed away my heart.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Hide-and-Seek

"Raquel?"

She didn't react when I called her name, but her head was slowly rocking side to side, and I saw her face. Her eyes were blank, dazed…My thoughts flew to my mother. Was I already too late?

"Raquel!" Nick's voice whipped, and then he was right behind her, his hands curling over hers. Across the room, the door swung shut with a low click.

"What is it?" he demanded.

She turned her face away from me, into his chest.

"Jordan."

"I'm right here," I replied.

"What did you see?" There was no question in my flat, uncaring voice.

Nick looked at me sharply. I kept my expression vacant and waited. His eyes were confused as they flickered swiftly between Raquel's face and mine, feeling the chaos…for I could guess what Raquel had seen now.

"Nothing really," she answered finally, her voice remarkably calm and convincing. "Just the same room as before. Do you want breakfast?"

"No, I'll eat at the airport." I left the room, sensing Raquel's wild though well-concealed desperation to have me out of the room, to be alone with Nick. So she could tell him that they were doing something wrong, that they were going to fail…

"How do your visions work?" I asked, when I was done taking a shower, "Belinda said they change."

"Yes, things change. Some things are more certain, like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds – make a new decision, no matter how small – the whole future shifts.

They would be watching me twice as carefully now, anyway, after Alice's vision. This was going to be impossible.

We got to the airport. Belinda's plane was landing in terminal four, the largest terminal. It was the terminal I needed, the biggest, the most confusing. Nick and Raquel spent a long time looking a the depart flights board. I could hear them discussing the pros and cons of New York, Atlanta, Chicago. Places I'd never seen. And never would see.

I waited for my opportunity, impatient, unable to stop my toe from tapping. We sat in the long rows of chairs by the metal detectors, Nick and Raquel pretending to people-watch but really watching me. Every inch I shifted in my seat was followed by a quick glance out of the corner of their eyes. I was hopeless. Should I run? Would they dare to stop me physically in this public place? Or would they simply follow?

"I think I'll eat now," I said quickly.

Nick stood. "I'll come with you."

"Can Raquel?"

Raquel stood up. Raquel's eyes were confused, but – I saw to my relief – not suspicious. She must be attributing the change in her vision to some maneuver of the tracker's rather than a betrayal by me. She walked silently behind me as I pretended to be uninterested in the airport cafes. I finally found what I was looking for: a restroom.

"May I?" I asked.

"I'll be right here," she promised.

I'd gotten lost in this bathroom because it had two exits. If Raquel stayed where she promised, I'd never be in her line of sight. I didn't look behind me as I ran. This was my only chance, and even if she saw me, I had to keep running. I took a shuttle to a random hotel and then grabbed a cab to my mother's apartment. I rushed up the stairs and found the number. I called it.

"Hello, Jordan. That was very quick. I'm impressed."

"Is my mom all right?"

"She's perfectly fine. Don't worry, Jordan, I have no quarrel with her. Unless you didn't come alone, of course."

"I'm alone." I'd never been more alone in my entire life.

"Very good. Now, do you know the Mormon church just around the corner from your home?"

"Yes. I know how to get there."

"Well, then, I'll see you very soon."

I ran to the corner, tripping and crashing into things as I went. When I rounded the last corner, I could see the entryway in to the church. I couldn't run anymore – I couldn't breath. As I got closer, I saw a sign, handwritten, saying the church was closed. I tried the door. It was unlocked. As I approached the children's playroom with the mirrors, I heard my mother's voice.

"Jordan? Jordan?" That same tone of hysterical panic. I sprinted to the door, to the sound of her voice.

"Jordan, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Her voice continued as I ran into the room. I heard her laugh and I looked at the TV. There she was, on the TV screen. It was Thanksgiving, and I was twelve. We'd gone to see my grandmother in California, the last year before she did. We went to the beach and I'd leaned too far over the edge of the pier. She'd seen my feet flailing, trying to reclaim my balance.

"Jordan? Jordan?" she'd called to me in fear.

And then the TV screen was blue. I turned slowly. He was standing very still by the back exit, so still I hadn't noticed him at first. He walked toward me, quiet close.

"Sorry about that, Jordan, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" His voice was courteous, kind. Suddenly it hit me. My mother was safe. She was still in Florida. She'd never gotten my message. She'd never been terrified by the dark red eyes in the abnormally pale face before me. She was safe.

"Yes."

"You don't sound angry I tricked you."

"I'm not."

"How odd. You really mean it. I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be interesting. I guess I see the draw of observing you. It's amazing – some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all. I suppose you're going to tell me that your girlfriend will avenge you?" he asked, hopefully It seemed to me.

"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked her not to."

"What was her response?"

"I don't know. I left him a letter."

"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?"

"I hope so."

"Then our hopes differ. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck. Very easy, you know, not really up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about your girlfriend. Belinda, isn't it? Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Belinda?"

He took a step back and touched a palm-sized digital video camera balanced carefully on top of the stereo. A small red light indicated that it was already running. He adjusted it a few times, widened the frame. I stared at him in horror.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think she'll be able to resist hunting me after she watches this. And I wouldn't want her to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd. I'd like to tell you a story of the one and only time my prey escaped me.  
"You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Belinda was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked – I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans – and as son as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she had never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then. I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

"Raquel," I breathed, astonished.

"Yes, I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor actually. And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste…She smelled even better than you do. Sorry – I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Metallic, rusty, some how…Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message."

I know it was stupid, but I tried to run. He was in front of me before I knew it, a blow hitting my chest throwing me backward. My head struck the mirrors. The glass buckled, some of the pieces shattering and splintering on the floor beside me. I scrambled on my hands and knees, crawling toward the other door. He was over me at once, his foot stepping down hard on my leg. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it.

"Would you like to rethink your last request?" he asked pleasantly, "Wouldn't you rather have Belinda try to find me?"

"No, No, Belinda, don't-" And then something smashed into my face, throwing me back into the broken mirrors. Over the pain of my leg, I felt the sharp rip across my scalp where the glass cut into it. And then the warm wetness began to spread through my hair with alarming speed. Through the nausea and dizziness I saw something that gave me hope. His eyes now burned with an uncontrollable need. He couldn't draw this out much longer. My eyes closed, and I drifted.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Watch this!

/Cp0474tGn8I

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Angel

As I drifted, I dreamed. I knew I was dead because I heard the sound of an angel calling my name, calling me to the only heaven I wanted.

"Jordan! Oh no, Jordan, no!" the angel's voice cried in horror. Behind that longed-for sound was another noise – an awful tumult that my mind shied away from. A vicious bass growling, a shocking snapping sound, and a high keening, suddenly breaking off…I tried to concentrate on the angel's voice instead.

"Jordan, please! Listen to me, please, please, Jordan, please!" he begged.

Yes, I wanted to say. Anything. But I couldn't find my lips.

"Jack!" the angel called, agony in her perfect voice, then sobbing, "Jordan, Jordan, no!"

The angel shouldn't weep, it was wrong. I tried to find her, to tell her everything was fine. There was a point of pressure against my head. It hurt. Then, as that pain broke through the darkness to me, other pains came, stronger pains. I cried out, gasping, breaking through the darkness.

"Jordan!" the angel cried.

"She's lost some blood, but the head sound isn't deep," a calm voice informed me. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

I felt a sharp stab in my side. This couldn't be heaven, could it? There was too much pain for that.

"Some ribs, too, I think," the methodical voice continued.

But the sharp pains were fading. There was a new pain, a scalding pain in my hand that was overshadowing everything else. Someone was burning me.

"Belinda." I tried to tell him, but my voice was so heavy and slow. I couldn't understand myself.

"Jordan, you're going to be find. Can you hear me, Jordan? I love you."

"Belinda." I tried again. My voice was a little clearer.

"Yes, I'm here."

"It hurts."

"I know, can't you do anything?"

"My bag please…Hold your breath, Raquel, it will help," Jack promised.

"Raquel?" I groaned.

"She's here, she knew where to find you."

"My hand hurts," I tried to tell her.

I know, Jordan. Jack will give you something, it will stop."

"MY HAND IS BURNING!" I finally screamed, my eyes fluttering open. I couldn't see his face, something dark and warm was clouding my eyes. Why couldn't they see the fire and put it out?

"Jordan?" Her voice was frightened.

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" I screamed as it burned me.

"Jack! Her hand!"

"He bit her." Jack's voice was no longer calm, it was appalled. I heard Belinda catch her breath in horror.

"Belinda, you have to do it." Raquel's voice, close by head. Cool fingers brushed at the wetness in my eyes.

"No!" she bellowed.

"Raquel," I moaned.

"There may be a chance," Jack said.

"What?" Belinda begged.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." As Jack spoke I could feel more pressure on my head, something poking and pulling at my scalp. The pain of it was lost in the pain of the fire.

"Will that work?" Raquel's voice was strained.

"I don't know," Jack said. "But we have to hurry."

"Jack, I…."Belinda hesitated, "I don't know if I can do that." There was agony in her beautiful voice again.

"It's your decision, Belinda, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're gong to be taking blood from her hand."

I writhed in the grip of the fiery torture, the movement making the pain in my leg flare sickeningly.

"Belinda!" I screamed.

"Raquel, get me something to brace his leg!" Jack was bent over me, working on my head. "Belinda, you must do it now, or it will be too late."

Belinda's face was drawn. I watched her eyes as the doubt was suddenly replaced with a blazing determination. Her jaw tightened. I felt her cool, strong fingers on my burning hand, locking it in place. Then her head bent over, and her cold lips pressed against my skin. At first the pain was worse. I screamed and thrashed against the cool hands that held me back. I heard Raquel's voice trying to calm me. Something heavy held my leg to the floor, and Jack had my head locked in the vise of his stone arms.

Then, slowly, my writhing calmed as my hand grew more and more numb. The fire was dulling, focusing into an ever-smaller point. I felt my consciousness slipping as the pain subsided.

"Belinda," I tried to say, but I couldn't hear my voice. They could hear me.

"She's right here, Jordan."

"Stay, Belinda, stay with me…"

"I will." Her voice was strained, but somehow triumphant.

I sighed contentedly. The fire was gone, the other pains dulled by a sleepiness seeping through my body.

"Is it all out?" Jack asked from somewhere far away.

"His blood tastes clean," Belinda said quietly. "I can taste the morphine."

"Jordan?" Jack called to me.

I tried to answer, "Mmmmm?"

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes," I sighed, "Thank you, Belinda."

"I love you," she answered.

"Raquel? Raquel, the video – he knew you, Raquel, he knew where you came from. I smell gasoline…"

Chapter Twenty-Four: An Impasse

My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in an unfamiliar room, with unfamiliar blinds, an unfamiliar bed, and lumpy pillows. I hoped that meant I was still alive. Death shouldn't be this uncomfortable.

My hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something was taped across my face, under my nose. I lifted my hand to rip it off.

"Oh, no you don't." And cool fingers caught my hand.

"Belinda?"

"I'm here."

"I need to call Gabe and my mom."

"Raquel called them. Renee is here – well, here in the hospital. She's getting something to eat right now."

"She's here?"

"She'll be back soon."

"But what did you tell her?"

"You fell down two flights of stairs and through a window. You have to admit, it could happen."

"How bad am I?"

"You have a broken leg, four broken ribs, some cracks in your skull, bruises covering every inch of your skin, and you've lost a lot of blood. They gave you a few transfusions. I didn't like it – It made you smell all wrong for a while."

"Do I taste as good as I smell?"

"Even better than I'd imagined."

"What did you tell my mom?"

"I came to Utah with Jack and Raquel to convince you to come back to Arcata and you came to our hotel and tripped. You know the rest. You have a good excuse to be a bit muddled about the finer points."

"There are a few flaws with that story. Like no broken windows."

"Actually, Raquel had a little bit too much fun fabricating evidence. – you could probably sue the hotel if you wanted to. I hear your mother coming. Time to take a nap."

I watched as she curled up in the faux leather recliner.

"Mom?" I asked as the door opened.

"She never leaves does she?" she asked, tiptoeing to my bedside, gesturing at Belinda.

"Mom, I'm so glad to see you! Where's Phil?"

"Florida – oh, Jordan, you'll love it there. Phil got signed by the Suns! Can you believe it?"

"That's great, Mom."

"We found the cutest house, and this huge oak tree, and its just a few minutes from the ocean, and you'll have your own bathroom-"

"Mom! What are you talking about? I'm not going to Florida. I live in Arcata."

"But you don't have to anymore, silly."

"Mom. I want to live in Arcata. I'm already settled in at school, and I have a couple of friends, and Gabe needs me. He's just all alone up there, and he can't cook _at all_."

"You want to stay in Arcata?" she asked, bewildered. "Why?"

"I told you – school, Gabe!"

"Jordan, honey, you hate Arcata," she reminded me.

"It's not so bad."

"Is it this girl?" se whispered.

"She's part of it," I admitted, "So, have you had a chance to talk with Belinda?"

"Yes. And I want to talk to you about that."

"What about?" I asked. Uh oh.

"I think that girl is in love with you," she accused.

"I think so too."

"And how do you feel about her?"

"I'm pretty crazy about her."

"Well, she seems very nice, and my goodness, incredibly good-looking, but you're so young, Jordan…"

"I know that, Mom. Don't worry about it. It's just a crush."

"That's right. I have to go, Phil's going to call. I'll be back though, I've been sleeping here."

"You can sleep at home," I told her, "I won't notice."

"I don't want to. There's been some crime in the neighborhood, and I don't like being there alone."

"Crime?"

"Someone broke into that church around the corner from the house and burned it to the ground – there's nothing left at all! Remember when we used to go there, honey?"

"I remember."

As soon as she was gone, Belinda pretended to wake up from her nap.

"I thought you'd go to Florida."

"You wouldn't be able to come outside though," I explained.

"I would stay in Arcata, or somewhere like it. Somewhere I can't hurt you," she told me seriously.

"Don't leave me," I begged in a broken voice.

"I won't," she promised, "Now relax before I have the nurse back to sedate you."

"Do you swear you won't leave me?" I whispered, "Why did you say that? Are you tired of having to save me all the time? Do you _want_ me to go away?"

"No, I don't want to be without you, Jordan, of course not. Be rational. An I have no problem saving you either – if it weren't for the fact that I was the one putting you in danger… that I'm the reason you're here."

"Yes, you are the reason. The reason I'm here – _alive._"

"Barely."

"I'll be the first to admit that I have no experience with relationships," I said, "But it just seems logical…a man and a woman have to be somewhat equal, or the man has to be dominant…as in, one of them can't always be swooping in to save the other one. They have to save each other equally."

"You _have_ saved me," she said quietly.

"I don't want to be Lois Lane, I want to be Kim Possible like you," I told her.

"You don't know what you're asking. I was at the end of my life, I had no life to give up."

"You are my life."

"I can't do it, Jordan. I won't do that to you."

"If you're waiting for me to be on my deathbed, I've got news for you! I was just there!"

"You're going to recover," she reminded me.

"No, I'm not."

"Of course you are. You may have a scar or two…"

"I'm going to die."

"Really, Jordan. You'll be out of here in a few days. Two weeks at most."

"I may not die now, but I'm going to die sometime. Every minute of the day, I get closer. And I'm going to get old."

"Jordan, we're not having this discussion anymore. I refuse to damn you to an eternity of night and that's the end of it."

"You're not the only vampire I know," I warned him.

"Raquel wouldn't dare," she growled.

"She said she saw it happening."

"She also saw you dead."

"I'm not betting against Raquel," I murmured as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Epilogue: An Occasion

Belinda helped me into her car, being careful of the tuxedo she'd rented for me. She ignored the angry set of my mouth. When she had me settled, he got in the driver's seat and backed out the long, narrow, drive.

"At what point are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked grumpily.

"I'm shocked you haven't figured it our yet." She threw a mocking smile in my direction, and my breath caught in my throat. Would I ever get used to her perfection?

"I'm not coming over again if Raquel and Terra are going to treat me like Guinea Pig Ken when I do," I griped. I'd spent the better part of the day in Raquel's staggeringly vast bedroom being helped into this stupid tux and having my hair styled perfectly. I'm a guy, I don't even brush it normally. Belinda had told her I liked pink so the vest of the tux was pink. The traitor herself was wearing a stunning black evening gown with her hair down up in curls. I can't imagine her doing it herself. The girls must have gotten to her before they kidnapped me. Nothing good could come of our formal attire, of that I was sure.

When we pulled up to the Wharfinger Building in Eureka, I realized what was happening. There had been much talk at school today of Cotillion. I had told Amy that because of my hurt leg I wouldn't be coming, but I realized Belinda had different ideas.

"Don't be difficult, Jordan," she told me, realizing I'd figured out her little game.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I demanded in horror.

She gestured to her dress and hair. "Honestly, Jordan, what did you think we were doing?"

"Fine. What do I have to do?" I hadn't been paying attention in Cotillion in any way other than trying to predict when we would have to dance and getting sick conveniently.

"First you go through the receiving line, then get food, then dance the first minuet, the stroll, and the final waltz. Those are the only requirements," she told me, "But I'm going to make you tango with me. I would have you polka because it's my favorite, but…Oh, and afterwards we all go to the local Denny's."

"Why?"

"It's school tradition," she explained.

"I'm going to break my other leg," I complained, "I'm surprised Raquel didn't put me in high heels."

"Hmmm. Remind me to thank her for that tonight."

"Raquel is going to be here?" That comforted me slightly.

"With Nick, and Josh and…She'ifa," she admitted. The feeling of comfort disappeared. There had been no progress with She'ifa, thought I was on quite good terms with Josh. Josh enjoyed having me around – I think he found my relationship problems funny…or maybe just the fact that I fell down a lot that he found so funny. She'ifa acted as if I didn't exist. Belinda pulled in next to Josh's jeep. She got out of the car and approached the large crowd of students, motioning for me to hurry up and follow her. She took my arm.

"I won't let go of you, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you, including you," she promised.

I laughed at the white tablecloths on the tables and the dance floor.

"This looks like a horror movie waiting to happen. Imagine blood on the tables and people slipping in the blood and jumping over the deck."

"Well, there are more than enough vampires present."

"Do you want me to bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting townsfolk?" I offered.

"Where do you fit into this scheme?" she asked.

"I'm with the vampires, of course."

"Anything to get out of dancing," she laughed, pulling me towards the table where Nick, Raquel, Josh and She'ifa were waiting. Nick and Josh were both wearing tuxedos and Raquel and She'ifa were dressed for the evening, Raquel in white, She'ifa in black.

I saw Therese crossing the floor to talk to me. What was she doing here?

"Hey," I greeted her. The vampires surrounding me suddenly grew very tense. Belinda wrapped her arm around my waist protectively.

"She wants to chat," Belinda explained, "Don't get hurt."

"My father paid me to come talk to you," she explained as she led me outside onto the deck.

"About what?"

"He wants you to break up with your girlfriend. He's still superstitious. When you got hurt in Utah, he lost it. He thinks _she_ had something to do with it," Therese told me.

"Oh. Tell him thanks for his concern and to pay up," I said. Suddenly Belinda was at my side helping me away from the rail.

"I'll help him from here," she told Therese, "The first minuet is starting. Would you dance with me, Jordan Swan?"

"Of course," I agreed.

I managed to avoid dancing the majority of the evening. The Cullens sat with me most of the time unless they were dancing together. Everyone else was too nervous to ask one of them. Belinda got me food so I wouldn't have to get up. Before I knew it I was dancing the final waltz with Belinda. I couldn't really dance with my cast, so we were just swaying back and forth in time to the music.

As we got into her car to drive to Denny's, I said, "It wasn't too bad."

"I told you so," she smirked.

"Only because I was with you."

At Denny's Josh had the waiters push together the tables so that we could all sit together and there was enough room for the three couples to have one more dance. Josh pestered She'ifa until she agreed and Nick and Raquel followed them. Belinda took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Why did you think I was dressing you up?" she asked, leaning her head on my shoulder as we swayed back and forth.

"You'll be mad at me."

"Tell me."

"I thought you were going to change me," I admitted sheepishly.

"You thought that would be a black tie occasion, did you?" she teased.

"I don't know how these things work. To me it seems more rational than dancing at Cotillion does." She was laughing. "It's not funny."

"It's not," she admitted, "But I'd rather treat it like a joke than you were actually serious."

"But I am serious."

"I know. And you're really that willing?"

"So ready for this to be the end. To give up the life you're just starting."

"It's not the end, it's the beginning," I protested, realizing that we'd stopped swaying and were just talking now. As they passed us, Nick and Raquel glanced at us curiously.

"I'm not worth it," she said sadly, "I know what I am."

I sighed. But her mercurial mood shifted on me. She pursed her lips, and her eyes were probing. She examined my face for a long moment.

"You're ready now then?" she asked.

"Yes?" I gulped.

She smiled and inclined her head slowly until her cold lips brushed against the skin just under the corner of my jaw. I could see all the customers in the room looking at me. Nick and Raquel were watching us closely. She'ifa and Josh had stopped waltzing. To my surprise she looked amused and they were laughing as if at a joke. I thought she would have been furious.

"Right now?" she whispered, her breath blowing cool on my neck. I shivered involuntarily.

"Yes," I whispered. If she thought I was bluffing, she was going to be disappointed. I'd already made this decision, and I was sure. It didn't matter my body was rigid as a plank, my hands balled into fists, my breathing erratic…

She chuckled darkly, and leaned away. Her face did look disappointed.

"You can't really believe that I would give in so easily," she said with a sour edge to her mocking tone, "In front of all of these people?"

That's what She'ifa and Josh were laughing about. They knew she wouldn't do it.

"A boy can dream."

"That's what you dream about? Being a monster?"

"Not exactly," I said, frowning at her word choice. Monster, indeed. "Mostly I dream about being with you for forever."

"Jordan. I will stay with you – isn't that enough?"

"Enough for now."

She frowned at my tenacity. No one was going to surrender tonight. She exhaled, and the sound was practically a growl.

I touched her face. "Look," I said. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"

"Yes, it is enough," she answered, smiling. "Enough for forever."

And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat.


End file.
